Naruto Uchiha
by Alwn
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto fuera Uchiha y tuviera una hermana menor. Minato y Kushina vivos, quieres saber mas solo lean la historia para enterarse de lo que pasara.
1. Comienzo Prologo

Bueno como saben Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su respetivo creador, y sin nada más que decir comencemos con la historia,

COMIENZO

Complejo del Clan Uchiha

10 de Octubre en una de las casas del complejo Uchiha se podía er a una mujer de 17 años con el cabello y ojos negro como la noche algo característico de los que pertenecen al Clan Uchiha el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía una hermosa piel esta era Asami Uchiha.

Se encontraba dando a luz y a su lado estaba su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha matriarca del clan Uchiha con casi las mismas características que Asami.

Mikoto sabia por lo que estaba pasando su amiga ya que hace unas semanas se había recuperado después de haber dado a luz a su primer hijo Itachi Uchiha.

Después de un gran esfuerzo de parte de Asami para traer al mundo a su hijo se escucharon lloriqueos de un bebe por toda la casa.

-Es un hermoso varón felicidades Asami-sama - hablo una de las enfermeras del

Clan Uchiha quien entrego él bebe a Mikoto para que lo sostuviera

-Qué alivio- dijo la pelinegra con mucho cansancio- puedo sostenerlo Mikoto-chan

-Claro Asami-chan es tu hijo después de todo- dijo la matriarca Uchiha con una sonrisa entregándole él bebe a su amiga

-Eres realmente Hermoso, tienes los ojos como tu padre- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y él bebe soltando una pequeña risita

Mikoto no estaba muy augusto con escuchar el nombre del padre del bebe pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras Asami-chan?-

-Realmente no lose, no hey pensado en un buen nombre aún-dijo la pelinegra soltando una leve sonrisa sintiéndose muy débil y empezando a ver más borroso de lo usual.

La matriarca Uchiha solo se rio ante lo que dijo su amiga.

-Ya lo sé!- dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de Mikoto- Su nombre será Naruto,

Naruto Uchiha

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué ese nombre?- pregunto curiosa la matriarca del clan Uchiha

-Sí, lo llamo así gracias a una de las novelas de Jiraiya-Sensei, me gustó mucho el protagonista de su primera novela alguien que jamás se rendía a pesar de casi siempre fallar

-Entiendo-

Mikoto asintió ante esto sabiendo cuanto le gustaba leer a Asami desde niña, y cuando se enteró de que uno de los legendarios Sanín seria su jounin-sensei hace años junto a sus Compañeros de equipo Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase.

Estuvo muy emocionada por unas cuantas semanas ya que el Sanín era uno de sus escritores de Novelas favoritos.

Pero al recordar a Minato solo hacía que se enfureciera, ya que este había abandonado a su mejor amiga por su otra compañera de equipo Kushina Uzumaki.

Aunque odiara a Minato no cambiaría el hecho de que su mejor amiga no lo odiara por que ahora tenía a Naruto con ella.

Mikoto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho hablar a su mejor amiga.

-Mikoto-chan podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Un favor?, a que te refieres Asumí-chan

-Podrías cuidar a Naruto-chan por mí- dijo Asami empezando a sentirse más débil y ya no pudiendo ver muy bien a Mikoto soltando unas lagrimas

-Pero que dices Asumí-chan! acaso me dices que vas a- Mikoto se detuvo por que no quería terminar su oración soltando unas lagrimas

-No estés triste Mikoto-chan- mientras ya empezaba a luchar para mantenerse consciente

-¿Porque?, deberias ser tu quien lo vea crecer, quien le enseñe sus primeras palabras y que vea sus primeros pasos- Mikoto lo decía al borde del llanto por ver a su primera y única amiga en esa situación.

-Lo sé!, pero es inevitable- lo decía mientras empezaba a llorar y empezaba a perder fuerzas para mantenerse despierta- también quiero que me hagas el favor de quitarme mis ojos y se los entregues a Naruto-chan cuando llegue el momento, no quiero que el muera gracias a estos ojos malditos que tiene nuestro clan me arias este favor Mikoto-chan-dijo Asami mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-Está bien!, es una promesa- dijo Mikoto mientras que por el dolor de ver a su amiga morir despertó su Mangekyo Sharingan

-Gracias, Mikoto-chan - fueron las últimas palabras de Asami quien murió con una sonrisa por saber que su hijo estaría en buenas manos.

Naruto empezó a llorar par que su madre ya no se sentía cálida ahora se empezaba a sentir fría, Naruto había despertado su Sharingan de un tomoes.

Mikoto se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver esto.

-Estos ojos son el Sharingan, que pena Naruto-chan aun eres muy joven y ya empezaste a sufrir pero no te preocupes ahora yo te cuidare, yo seré tu nueva mamá- se decía así misma Mikoto mientras el rubio se calmaba y empezaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su nueva madre.

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic si se preguntan por lo de mi otra historia no se preocupen la subiré este domingo, es que tenía un bloqueo de ideas no sabía cómo colocar las

Cosas pero ya lo tengo terminado hasta la mitad. Bueno como siempre si quieren pueden mandarme ideas por los comentarios y veré como las adapto a mi historia, subiere la próxima parte mañana. Bueno chicos Adiós.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola amigos aquí está la segunda parte de la historia espero que les guste y bueno como saben Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su respetivo creador, y sin nada más que decir comencemos con la historia,

COMPLEJO UCHIHA

Casa del jefe del clan Uchiha, un niño de 4 años está leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas, Icha Icha mientras disfrutaba del silencio que le ofrecía la naturaleza que se podía observar en el jardín de la casa.

Este era Naruto Uchiha, para su edad no debería estar leyendo este tipo de novelas pero le gustaba mucho su autor quien era Jiraiya uno de los legendarios Sanín.

Su gusto por la lectura comenzó cuando Naruto encontró una caja llena de novelas de todo tipo y todos tenían escrito en una de sus hojas propiedad de Asami Uchiha.

Naruto no sabía quién era ella exactamente y por qué sus cosas estaban guardadas en el cuarto de su madre.

Todas estas novelas que había leído eran muy entretenidas para Naruto fue cuando descubrió quien había escrito los libros era Jiraiya.

Al principio no sabía quién era, pero como a Naruto no le gustaba no saber algo se puso a investigar y descubrió que el autor era un ninja muy famoso Jiraiya uno de los legendarios Sanín.

Nombrados así por Hanzo la salamandra, Naruto desde entonces había leído todas las novelas que Jiraiya publicaba incluso las que no eran para los de su edad.

Naruto no mostraba mucho sus emociones siempre tenía una mirada fría y un rostro sin emociones, el único que actuaba al igual que él era su hermano Itachi Uchiha.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho en la actual guerra que se estaba dando, habían visto morir a muchos ninjas e inocentes llevándolos al punto en el que su hermano y él apreciaba mucho la paz.

Se les podía llamar pacifistas ya que no les gustaba ver morir a las personas.

Las únicas personas con los que Naruto se llevaba bien y les permitía ver sus emociones eran sus padres que eran Fugaku Uchiha, su madre Mikoto Uchiha, su hermano Itachi, su amigo Shisui quien lo conoció cuando él estaba entrenando a lanzar shrurikens en el bosque de la muerte al principio desconfiaba del pero cuando empezó a hablar con el cedió cuenta de que no era como los demás de su clan él era bueno, amable con los demás y le gustaba hacer bromas a veces, no era arrogante o tenia ansias de poder como el resto de su clan tenia lo llego a considerar un hermano mayor, y otro que llego a considerar como un hermano fue Óbito Uchiha.

Había conocido a Óbito cuando este había estado entrenando solo en el bosque, a Naruto le agradaba por que el tenía el sueño de ser Hokage un día además de que tenía una personalidad muy alegre y también le gustaba hacer bromas pero Óbito había muerto hace una semana atrás en una misión protegiendo a sus compañeros.

A Naruto le dolió esto mucho que hizo que su Sharingan de un tomoe ahora tuviera 2 tomoes en cada lado.

Mientras Naruto leí atentamente su Novela escucho pasos que se acercaban a él y por instinto escondió su libro, Mikoto ya lo había sorprendido antes leyendo Icha Icha y lo había reprendido por haber estado leyendo este tipo de cosas cada vez que lo reprendía le quitaba su libro y no se lo volvía a entregar haci que tenía que comprar uno nuevo, pero este ya había gastado todo el dinero que le quedaba en comprar el nuevo Icha Icha que estaba leyendo haci que si se lo quitaban no podría comprarse uno nuevo hasta que consiga más dinero y Naruto no podía conseguirlo ya que le debía mucho dinero a Shisui por pedirle prestado e Itachi no le prestaría porque no le gustaban este tipo de libros.

-Naruto?, que estabas haciendo-pregunto una voz femenina

Como Naruto temía los pasos que escucho era de Mikoto, Naruto no era bueno mintiéndole a su madre, cada vez que intentaba se ponía nervioso por ello.

-Nada!- respondió Naruto algo nervioso

-¿Seguro? pensé que estabas leyendo algo- pregunto Mikoto tratando de presionar a su hijo para que se lo dijera, ya que sabía que este no era muy bueno mintiéndole

-Claro! solo estaba observando esta hermosa vista que me ofrece la naturaleza-decía refiriéndose al jardín

Mikoto dudo un poco pero luego observo que Naruto escondía algo en su espalda y al fijarse bien vio que el título decía Icha Icha.

Esta se acercó un poco a Naruto y el pelinegro se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más para quitarle el libro se escuchó la voz de alguien más a espaldas de Mikoto.

-Okasan!-

-Itachi-kun?, que es lo que pasa cariño-pregunto Mikoto

-Paso algo horrible-dijo con su voz sin emociones y mirada perdida

-¿Algo horrible? ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

De pronto un olor a quemado empezó a llenar la habitación y Mikoto se dio cuenta

-Tu comida se está quemando-dijo Itachi

-Mi estofado!- dijo Mikoto mientras salía de la habitación directo hacia la cocina

Naruto se relajó ya que su libro no corría peligro, se dio la vuelta para observar a su hermano.

-Gracias Itachi- lo dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que muy pocos podían ver

-No hay de que, solo encuentra un lugar en donde Okasan no te atrape-dijo Itachi devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Oh!- dijo Naruto en voz alta

-Que es lo que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Itachi algo preocupado

-como pude olvidarlo!

-¿Olvidar?-

-Si hoy sale un volumen especial de Icha Icha!, pero hay un problema un gran problema!-

-Yo no veo el problema-

-El problema es que no tengo dinero para comprármelo- lo dijo mientras sacudía a Itachi

-Que mal por ti- lo decía mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la sala

-¡Itachi! por favor me prestarías dinero- dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el pie de Itachi

y este seguía caminando arrastrándolo

-No te prestare el dinero- lo decía con su voz sin emociones

-Por qué? préstamelo hare lo que sea te lo devolveré- le rogaba a su hermano con lagrimas estilo anime y aún lo sostenía del pie

-Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de libros, haci que no te prestare dinero para que los compres Naruto-lo dijo mientras logro zafarse del agarre de Naruto y salía de la habitación y un Naruto aun en el suelo llorando estilo anime.

Ya era de noche y toda la familia estaba reunida a excepción de Fugaku quien se encontraba hablando con el consejo del clan algo sobre el futuro del clan es lo que le había dicho su madre a Itachi y él.

Mikoto estaba recordando como su comida se había quemado por haber ido a pedirle a Naruto que le ayudara a cocinar la cena, no creyó que duraría mucho encontrarlo y no esperaba haber hablado con Naruto sobre lo que le estaba ocultando.

Eso le hizo recordar que lo que Naruto estaba escondiendo era un libro de Icha Icha, realmente no le gustaba que Naruto leyera ese tipo de cosas ya le había quitado muchos de esos libros y no se los devolvería.

Pero no podía hacer nada ya que todo esto comenzó cuando encontró los libros que le pertenecían a Asami para bien o para mal Naruto había heredado el gusto por la lectura de Asami.

Tenía que hacer algo respecto a lo que Naruto leí o podía terminar siendo un pervertido, pero no creía que eso iba a pasar por que a causa de la guerra Naruto e Itachi habían pasado por muchas cosas que niños de su edad no deberían haber pasado debido a la guerra que hay.

Y gracias a ello ambos se habían vuelto más fríos y callados con los de su alrededor, aunque Naruto a veces se le podía ver sonriendo cuando leía e Itachi cuando la ayudaba a cocinar.

Mikoto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como Naruto e Itachi empezaban a criticar su comida.

-Realmente la comida esta horrible-decía Naruto con su voz sin emociones

-Tienes razón a este estofado le falta cocinarse más tiempo-hablo itachi siguiéndole el juego a Naruto

-Sí y el mío esta quemado-

-Deberíamos comer otra cosa no crees?-

-tienes razón que te parece comer dangos-decía en asentimiento Naruto

-Es buena idea porque no va...-

Itachi fue interrumpido por que había sentido la sed de sangre viniendo de su madre y Naruto también lo había sentido y sintió escalofríos recorrer por su columna así que cuando voltearon vieron a una Mikoto con una vena que se le marcaba en la frente con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa falsa.

-Que decían sobre mi comida chicos- lo dijo asustando a Naruto e Itachi

\- N-Nada! verdad Itachi-hablo Naruto con nerviosismo

-Cla-claro estábamos hablando de la comida de la ve a la que fuimos a uno de los restaurantes del pueblo jajaja - decía nervioso Itachi

-Niños ingratos saben cuánto me esforcé en tratar de cocinarles una buena comida- decía Mikoto mientras abría los ojos mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan asustando a Naruto e Itachi porque sabían que era lo que iba a pasar.

Ambos cayeron desmayados y sus rostros sobre su plato de comida con Mikoto ya más tranquila y diciendo que si la próxima volvían a hablar mal de su comida les iba a dejar peor de lo que les dejo ahora.

Así ambos Uchihas habían aprendido esa noche a nunca criticar la comida de una mujer y así terminando una noche con la familia Uchiha.

4 AÑOS DESPUES

Bosque de la muerte vemos a un niño de 8 años con pantalones anbu, sandalias ninja y un polo negro con el símbolo Uchiha, también tenía el pelo alborotado tipo Minato cuando era niño con su banda ninja de Konoha en su frente, este era Naruto Uchiha.

Habían pasado muchas cosas como haber nombrado a Minato Namikase como el nuevo Hokage, y que Naruto e Itachi habían terminado la academia ninja en tan solo un año, ambos fueron vistos como el orgullo de su clan y prodigios a tan corta edad.

Ahora mismo Naruto se encontraba practicando lanzamientos de Shrurikens, mientras recordaba alguno suceso importantes que habían pasado en su familia, como el nacimiento de su nuevo Hermano Sasuke.

El nacimiento de Sasuke había sido algo que había alegrado mucho a su familia trayéndole la felicidad que se había perdido a causa de la guerra.

Aunque el más feliz de todos era Itachi ya que ahora sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que había perdido a causa de la guerra, también este había conocido a una chica llamada Izumi que también era parte del clan Uchiha.

Naruto se sorprendió po esto ya que Itachi actuaba muy nervioso y se le veía sonreír cuando estaba con ella, esto también lo había notado su madre y junto a Naruto lo avergonzaban cuando tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo frente a Izumi.

Mikoto se enteró de que Izumi era huérfana y vivía en una pequeña casa en el distrito Uchiha, como veía que Itachi era muy feliz junto a ella decidió que Izumi viviría junto con ellos.

Esta noticia sorprendió mucho a Naruto y Fugaku pero más a Itachi, Mikoto había dicho que su futura suegra no debería vivir sola y en una casa tan pequeña haciendo que Izumi e Itachi se avergonzaran mucho por lo que dijo Mikoto.

Izumi se puso a llorar de felicidad por todo lo que le estaba pasando, por haber conocido a Itachi y ahora tener una nueva familia.

Naruto dejo a un lado su cara sin emociones y no pudo evitar sonreír por todo lo que sucedía, ahora Itachi ya no tenía ese rostro sin emociones y voz fría como la de Naruto ahora tenía un rostro alegre y una voz llena de emociones

Naruto se preguntaba si algún día él sería tan feliz como lo es Itachi ahora, solo el tiempo lo diría pensaba.

Naruto se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía que volver, era 10 de Octubre y no podía llegar a su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que le hacia su madre todos los años.

Mientras caminaba Naruto estaba recordando la charla que había tenido con su madre acerca de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, después de enterarse de todo no pudo evitar sentir por primera vez en su vida odio.

Odio hacia su padre por lo que había hecho al haber abandonado a su verdadera madre, ahora mismo en su mente estaba hecho un lio por una parte estaba en que debería perdonar a su padre y en la otra estaba que le decía que debía cobrar venganza.

Le atraía mucho tomar venganza hacia su padre, pero sabía que no era el camino correcto pero perdonar a su padre no era opción tampoco.

Mientras debatía esto se había hecho de noche y el viento empezó a venir muy fuerte haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se movieran bruscamente, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos y viendo lo que pasaba a su al rededor.

-Siento que algo malo está a punto de pasar- dijo con su voz sin emociones mientras observaba como se agitaban violentamente las ramas de los arboles-será mejor regresar rápido o Okasan se preocupara más de lo que esta-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir su camino se escuchó el rugido de una bestia enfurecida, esto alerto a Naruto.

Y Observo que en medio de la aldea se encontraba un zorro de nueve colas Naruto no pudo evitar sentir miedo quería salir corriendo y no pudo evitar decir.

-Kyubi-

Naruto estaba con un miedo que no le permitía moverse y solo observaba como el Kyubi destruía la aldea cuando para luego ver como este desaparecía.

Y no pudo evitar estar sorprendido por esto, ya que lo que acaba de observar era como el Kyubi desaparecía y solo había una persona que podría hacer esta gran hazaña, este era Minato Namikase el actual Hokage y conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Sabia de su técnica de tele transportación gracias a que Óbito le había hablado sobre lo genial que era y también de como Minato les había contado a él y sus compañeros de equipo de cómo funcionaba.

Naruto vio como el Kyubi volvía a aparecer pero esta vez cerca de donde se encontraba, activando su Sharingan de dos tomoes se puso a saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles en dirección en donde se encontraba el Kyubi.

Mientras saltaba por las ramas de los arboles observo como una barrera se había formado alrededor del Kyubi y este era retenido por unas cadenas, yendo más rápido llego a tiempo para observar como Minato y Kushina eran atravesados por una de las garras del Kyubi.

Y el 3er Hokage empezando a hacer unos sellos de manos con Naruto observando todo esto con su Sharingan desde los arboles e invocando a lo que parecía ser un fantasma pero por lo que pudo leer los labios del 3er Hokage se llamaba shinigami.

Acto seguido el Kyubi empezó a rugir mientras observaba como este era sellado en lo que parecía ser un bebe en un altar que Minato y Kushina estaban protegiendo cuando fueron atravesados por la garra del Kyubi.

Haci el 3er Hokage caía muerto al suelo y Naruto viendo esto muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, la muerte del 3er Hokage, todos los ninjas y anbus que se encontraban muerto alrededor del altar, como Minato y Kushina estaban en el suelo desmayado desangrándose lentamente.

Naruto solo estaba quieto con miedo mientras su mente le mandaba imágenes de lo que paso en la guerra todas las muertes que presencio y ninjas que mato, toda la escena que veia frente a sus ojos le recordaban eso.

Un bebe llorando fue lo que se escuchó viniendo desde el altar, Naruto logro controlar su miedo y fue directo hacia el altar mientras caminaba entre todos los ninjas muertos.

Al llegar observo como su verdadero padre aun seguía vivo y Kushina estaba igual, sino recibían atención medica pronto morirán es lo que Naruto pensó.

Pero su atención se fijó en el altar que se encontraba frente a él, un bebe llorando fue lo único que Naruto observaba.

Al ver bien al bebe se dio cuenta de sus ojos eran igual a los de él y el poco cabello que tenía era rubio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que este bebe era hija de Minato y Kushina.

La mente de Naruto estaba un caos, los únicos pensamientos que tenía era el de vengan ser de Minato ya que ahora tenía la oportunidad, podía matar a su hija su hermana, si lo hacia podría vengarse de Minato y el no sabría quien fue.

-Así que tú eres prácticamente mi media hermana- decía Naruto

Fue entonces cuando llevo su mano a su porta kunais sacando un kunai-Si te mato me podre vengarse de Minato si tan solo te mato le causare un gran dolor si es que sobrevive- lo decía mientras levantaba sus dos manos con un Kunai y bajo el kunai rápida mente apuntando hacia el Corazón de su media hermana.

Pero, deteniéndose a centímetros de su pecho mientras sus brazos temblaban y empezaba a llorar- ¿porque? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? ¿Por qué no puedo mover mis brazos?- decía Naruto

Entonces él bebe solo dejo de llorar y rio al ver a Naruto, este soltó el Kunai mientras sentía un dolor en su corazón y se arrodillaba apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué te ríes si es tuve a punto de matarte?-decía Naruto llorando al no recibir respuesta solo apretó sus puños y dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, apunto de matar a un bebe inocente solo para vengarse ser de su padre.

Estuvo a punto de matar a su hermana alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, se levantó ahora con 3 tomoes en sus Sharingan viendo a su hermana que soltó una risita al verlo otra vez- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento soy un hermano terrible estuve a punto de hacerte daño-dijo Naruto con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y dándose cuenta del sella que tenía su hermana en su estómago- ahora entiendo todo, por eso el Kyubi desapareció tú te convertiste en su Jinchuriki realmente papa te dio un destino terrible, pero no te preocupes no estarás solo yo te protegeré de las cosas malas que te prepara el futuro te lo prometo- dijo Naruto ahora con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas que aún estaban en su rostro.

Luego de eso Naruto observo a su padre y Kushina que estaban realmente grave- Si tu mueres ella lo pasara realmente mal en la aldea, así que no te mueras- decía Naruto mientras se acercaba a Minato y Kushina empezando a aplicar Ninjutsu medico en sus heridas.

Naruto había aprendido Ninjutsu médico para poder curar sus heridas de sus duros entrenamientos, Naruto era muy bueno ni malo en el Ninjutsu medico pero sabía lo suficiente como para poder ayudar a estabilizar a Minato y

Kushina.

Luego de haber estabilizado a Minato y Kushina se había quedado casi sin chakra- lo hice! pude salvarlos no crees que tu hermano es genial-se decía Naruto haci mismo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana que ahora dormía.

Naruto escucho que ninjas se acercaban, así que agarro a su hermana dormida y la puso en brazos de Kushina para que no se enfermara por el frio que había, luego de esto salió del lugar para esconderse entre los árboles y ver como un grupo de ninjas y anbus llegaban y se apresuraron a llevar a Minato, Kushina y su Hermana hacia los hospitales de Konoha.

MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE

Esa misma noche Naruto había llegado a su casa y recibió una reprendida de parte de Mikoto por que la tenía muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Okasan, estoy bien- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Mikoto por la actitud de su hijo ya que siempre era muy frio cuando hablaba con alguien pero ahora su voz estaba lleno de felicidad y su rostro volvió a ser igual antes de que la guerra comenzara.

-N-Naruto-kun- Naruto no hizo caso a su madre y paso a un costado de ella- voy a darme un baño - lo dijo alegremente dejando a una Mikoto algo confundida por el cambio de actitud repentina de su hijo, pero algo feliz porque ahora ya no parecía que era alguien que había sufrido mucho a tan corta edad.

Naruto después de haber tomado un baño y haberse cambiado se escapó de casa para dirigirse hacia los rostros de los Hokage, ahora él se encontraba encima del rostro del 4to Hokage su padre mientras observaba Konoha destruida.

-No crees que es una vista hermosa- Naruto escucho una voz que venía desde su espalda y por reflejo activo su

Sharingan y lanzo un Kunai mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba otro kunai y se ponía en guardia.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Naruto con su voz fría y rostro sin emociones mientras observaba a la persona quien le había hablado, este llevaba una túnica negra, con pelo negro alborotado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y este estaba usando una máscara que solo tenía un orificio por donde se podía ver un Sharingan.

-jajaja, eres fuerte niño- respondió el hombre enmascarado

-responde ¿quién eres?, o sino- hablo Naruto

-O si no ¿qué? ¿Acaso me mataras?- al decir esto Naruto lanzo otro Kunai hacia el hombre enmascarado y sorprendiéndose al ver como el Kunai traspasaba atravez de él.

-¿Odias Konoha?- pregunto el enmascarado

-Por qué debería responderte-dijo Naruto

-Cambiare mi pregunta, ¿Odias al Hokage? no eso no sería la pregunta ¿Odias a tu padre Minato Namikase actual Hokage de Konoha?- esto sorprendió a Naruto ya que por lo que le dijo Mikoto nadie aparte de ella, Fugaku y el mismo Minato sabían que era el hijo de este último.

-jajaja ¿odias a tu padre verdad?- Naruto solo estaba callado mientras analizaba toda la situación y sobre que debería hacer- Únete a mí y te ayudare a vengarte de tu padre-

Naruto solo estaba analizándolo todo le que estaba pasando, lo que le decía el hombre enmascarado era lo que más quería

-Yo acep..-el hombre enmascarado se encontraba sonriendo bajo su máscara pero Naruto recordó la promesa que le hizo a su nueva hermana recupero su compostura y respondió- Yo no acepto, no tengo la intención de vengarme de mi padre ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo y vengarme no es uno de ellos-

La sonrisa que tenía el hombre enmascarado bajo su máscara desapareció ante lo que escucho apretó sus puños y hablo.

-Entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión vendré a Konoha dentro de 5 años este mismo día en el bosque de la muerte.

Acto seguido el hombre enmascarado empezó a ser absorbido por lo que parecía un espiral pero Naruto pregunto de nuevo-¿Quién eres?- el hombre enmascarado respondió- Madara Uchiha - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Madara Uchiha, las cosas en Konoha... no las cosas en todo el mundo ninja se pondrán muy malas a partir de ahora me pregunto que debería hacer- decía Naruto sorprendido y cansado por todo lo que estaba pasando mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y observaba las estrellas que brillaban intensamente esta noche.

No lo pude subir el miércoles porque fui a una fiesta con mis amigos y el jueves fue mi cumpleaños y fui a ver dead pool con mis panas xd, del viernes no tengo excusa la pereza fue la que no me permitió subirla jajaja, espero que les gustara la historia y bueno subiré la próxima parte pronto. Adiós


	3. Capitulo 2

Hai como están como y saben Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y sin nada más que decir comencemos.

KONOHA 4 AÑOS DESPUES

Observamos a una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas que aparentaba tener 4 años siendo perseguida por una turba furiosa de aldeanos, gritando todo tipo de insultos.

-Muere maldito demonio- hablo un aldeano que la perseguía, siendo este insulto seguido por otros hacia la niña que corría de la turba de aldeanos.

La niña de tanto correr se había cansado y entonces pasó lo inevitable por tanto correr, cayó al suelo por cansancio y con ojos llorosos trato de razonar con los aldeanos que la empezaban a rodear

-Po-porque hacen esto-

-¡Cállate demonio! Sabes porque hacemos esto- respondió un aldeano furioso

-Acaso olvidaste a todas las personas que mataste- añadió otro aldeano empezando a acercarse con un cuchillo en mano

El aldeano que se acercaba ataco balanceando el cuchillo en mano hacia el frente, la niña al ver la acción tomada por el aldeano lo único que pudo hacer era cerrar los ojos por el miedo y esperar el golpe, pero, el golpe no llego, no hubo dolor, así que, abrió lentamente los ojos para que la silueta de una persona sosteniendo la mano del aldeano que quiso atacarla, ya había visto a esta persona antes, esta persona ya la había salvado de situaciones similares muchas veces antes, esta persona llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros anbu, sandalias ninjas negras, un polo negro pero con la armadura estándar anbu encima, una cabellera negra y una máscara de cuervo cubriendo su rostro.

-Lárguense de aquí- hablo la persona recién llegada con una voz carente de emociones

-¿Quién eres bastardo? y ¿por qué proteges al demonio?- dijo el aldeano con coraje pero, por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo porque sentía el instinto asesino que soltaba e iba dirigido hacia los aldeanos.

-Lárguense de aquí- repitió el individuo no queriendo lastimar a nadie

-¡Maldito! Si estas con el demonio entonces morirás junto a ella- grito otro aldeano intentando atacar al individuo junto a los otros aldeanos que también se abalanzaron hacia la persona que aún sostenía al otro aldeano

-Idiotas- hablo la persona en voz baja sabiendo cómo iba a terminar todo esto, entonces al momento que dijo esto todos los aldeanos que intentaron atacarlo y al que tenía sostenido cayeron al suelo desmayados

La niña miraba esto muy asombrada y con admiración en los ojos hacia la persona que la acaba de salvar, pero por un momento logro observar que por los orificios de la máscara por donde la persona podía ver noto que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre brillando intensamente con tres comas(o podríamos llamarlos tomoes xd) girando alrededor de su pupila, pero luego de eso empezaron a cambiar a unos ojos tan negros como la noche( si se preguntan por lo de sus ojos es que es un genjutsu xd)

-Estas bien Kasumi-chan - hablo la persona que dirigió su atención hacia la niña en el suelo ya identificada como Kasumi

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme otra vez Cuervo-kun - respondió Kasumi tímidamente y un poco apenada por lo que le paso a los aldeanos a manos del hombre identificado como cuervo

Kasumi no sabía por qué los aldeanos la odiaban tanto o porque siempre querían hacerle daño, pero aún así ella no les tenía rencor, ella quería ser reconocida por toda la aldea, quería demostrarles que ella no era lo que ellos pensaban que era, un demonio.

Pero como había personas que la odiaban y le querían hacer daño, también había personas que la trataban bien, y la protegían de las personas que querían hacerle daño, entre estas personas estaba la persona que tenía en frente suyo, no sabía quién era, cuántos años tiene o por que la protegía de los aldeanos enfurecidos y segados por el odio, él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla desde que tenía memoria, lo único que sabía de él era un nombre que ella misma le puso, Cuervo.

-Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi - hablaba cuervo tratando de llamar la atención de Kasumi quien se había quedada congelada perdida en sus pensamientos después de que la había ayudado a levantarse.

Kasumi reacciono dándose cuenta de que Cuervo le había estado hablando y ella no le había prestado atención-Lo siendo Cuervo-kun no preste atención a lo que me decías- dijo Kasumi rascándose la nuca haciendo soltar un suspiro al hombre detrás de la máscara por la actitud de la niña.

-Bueno como decía, ¿acaso no te dije que no salieras sola?-

-Lo siento, me separe de Otosan y Okasan- dijo apenada Kasumi agachando la cabeza, pero luego se escuchó un gruñido que venia del estómago de Kasumi señal de que tenía hambre Cuervo solo pudo soltar un suspiro por esto-Bueno no hay nada que hacer al respecto- se dijo Cuervo

-Kasumi-chan no quieres ir a comer algo?-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kasumi un poco más animada- Claro solo dime ¿qué quieres comer Kasumi-chan?-dijo Cuervo con una voz amable

-¡Ramen!- dijo emocionada-Bien creo que conozco el lugar indicado-dijo cuervo con una actitud muy infantil golpeando su puño en su otra mano- sujétate de mí Kasumi-chan-dijo de manera alegre y muy infantil, Kasumi solo tenía una gota de sudor por la manera muy infantil en la que se comportaba el hombre frente a él, desde que lo conoce siempre fue haci, un momento es muy serio y frio pero de un momento a otro su personalidad cambia a la de un niño pequeño, no sabía si él era haci todo el tiempo o solo era haci con ella, pero sin profundizar más en el tema se sujetó del pantalón de Cuervo y desaparecieron en un Shunsin de hojas dejando atrás a los aldeanos aún desmayados y sin dejar rastro de que hubieran estado allí.

ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN

Cuervo junto a Kasumi aparecieron frente al local de Ichiraku Ramen en un Shunsin de hojas.

-Wow Ichiraku- dijo Kasumi emocionada- ¿Acaso conoces este lugar?- Pregunto cuervo fingiendo asombro pues ya sabía que a Kasumi le encantaba este lugar y que siempre venia aquí junto a sus padre todos los días

-Claro vengo muy seguido con Okasan y Otosan- dijo con una sonrisa muy característica de ella

-¿En serio?, no sabía eso de ti- dijo fingiendo asombro muy infantilmente-Bueno hay que entrar antes de que sea muy tarde- Y recibiendo un asentimiento de Kasumi entraron al lugar

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un hombre de edad que sonrió al ver a Kasumi pero se sorprendió al ver al hombre quien la acompañaba o mejor dicho adolecente, pues este movió su máscara dejando ver la mitad de su rostro ha Teuchi, este adolecente no era nadie más que Uchiha Naruto prodigio del clan Uchiha junto a Uchiha Itachi quienes son el orgullo de su clan.

Todo esto paso sin que Kasumi se diera cuenta ya que Naruto ya había puesto su máscara en su lugar, Teuchi no sabía por qué Naruto estaba con Kasumi, pero luego recordó que Kasumi le conto que había cierta persona que llevaba una máscara de cuervo que la ayudaba siempre cuando los aldeanos querían herirla, uniendo todo esto y al ver la máscara se dio cuenta de que la persona de la que hablaba Kasumi era Naruto, Teuchi solo sonrió ante esto y los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, pues quien tratara bien y protegiera a Kasumi siempre será bienvenido a este lugar.

-Bienvenidos puedo tomar su orden - Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero lo de siempre-pidió Kasumi para luego voltear a ver a Cuervo queriendo saber que es lo que pediría -Yo solo quiere un tazón de ramen simple- dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia, luego de eso Teuchi empezó a preparar los pedidos mientras Cuervo y Kasumi esperaban sentados en silencio.

-Es un agradable lugar, y por lo que veo la comida debe ser muy buena ahora veo por qué le gusta mucho a Kasumi-pensó Naruto

Luego de un rato de espera Teuchi puso dos tazones de ramen en frente de ellos y asi Kasumi empezó a comer mientras que Naruto solo la observa en silencio.

-Y dime porque te separaste de tus padres Kasumi-chan- pregunto Naruto ya empezando a especular de el porque la perseguían

-Solo quería ir al parque a jugar con otros niños-dijo Kasumi un poco apenada y triste, Naruto solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto bajo su máscara ya sabiendo que es lo que había pasado

-Sabes, tus padres deben estar preocupados porque te escapaste- dijo Naruto para hacer que Kasumi reflexione un poco por lo que hizo

-Si- dijo Kasumi en voz baja- Pero si tu estas aquí no me pasara nada ¿verdad?- dijo un poco más alegre

Naruto solo pudo soltar un suspiro sabiendo que Kasumi no reflexiono en nada de lo que hizo y

Probablemente lo haga nuevamente-Esta bien, pero luego de comer te llevare a casa ¿está bien?-

Kasumi solo asintió y volvió a comer, pero, se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún no había tocado su comida

-¿Cuervo-kun acaso no tienes hambre?-

-Así que no confías en mi para mostrarme tu rostro- dijo un poco triste Kasumi

Naruto no respondió pero en su mente era otra cosa

-Diablos realmente me agarro, planeaba comer cuando ella no se diera cuenta, no debí haber pedido nada- se dijo en su mente Naruto tratando de inventar una excusa para no mostrarle su rostro a Kasumi-aaaaaaaaah aún no es tiempo para mostrarle mi rostro a Kasumi, planeaba mostrárselo cuando ella terminara la academia ninja y yo sea su Jounín Sensei no tengo de otra- se reprendió el mismo en su mente

-Cuervo-kun estas bien- dijo Kasumi al darse cuenta de que Cuervo se había quedado congelado un tiempo

Naruto tampoco respondió y sol o empezó a quitarse su máscara lentamente, luego de que Naruto se quitara su máscara Kasumi quedo sin palabras ya que el que tenía en frente era un adolecente, viéndolo bien su cabello se parecía mucho al de su padre pero el de Naruto era negro y no rubio pero sus ojos que ella vio en ese momento en el que la salvo eran de color negro y ahora eran de un color azul un azul tan profundo-Se parece a Otosan- pensó para si misma Kasumi.

-Y bien Kasumi-chan qué opinas de mi apariencia acaso te quedaste sin palabras al ver lo hermoso que soy Jajajaja - dijo Naruto de manera muy infantil queriendo llegar a molestar a Kasumi

-Tienes buena apariencia, para alguien que esconde su rostro- dijo Kasumi fingiendo indiferencia y volteándose para que Naruto no notara su rubor en sus mejillas porque pensaba que cuervo era realmente alguien lindo

-Eso es duro Kasumi-chan- dijo Naruto sosteniéndose el corazón dramáticamente-Cierto olvide presentarme- Dijo llamando la atención de Kasumi- Mi nombre es Uchiha Naruto un placer Kasumi-chan- dijo el peli negro con una gran sonrisa que era igual a la de Kasumi cuando ella estaba muy feliz

Mansión Namikase

Era de noche y se podía observar cierta mansión con las luces prendidas por fuera, parecía muy tranquila y pacifica que hasta se podían oír el sonido de los grillos y el viento llegando a tus oídos, bueno o eso se diría si no hubiera salido volando una silla por una de sus ventanas.

Dentro de la mansión se encontraba cierta Uzumaki muy enojada y a la vez preocupada tratando de golpear a cierto Namikase que esquivaba los golpes de la Uzumaki muy enojada.

-¡Kushina cálmate! No te dejes llevar por tus emociones vamos a calmarnos y pensar bien las cosas- dijo el Namikase muy desesperado por no recibir uno de los golpes de su esposa y tratando de calmarla

-¡MI-NA-TO! Cómo pudiste perder a Kasumi, solo tenías una tarea y esa era cuidar de Kasumi mientras yo compraba las cosas para la cena- Dijo Kushina muy enojada haciendo que Minato sudara en frio porque lo que dijo Kushina era verdad pero la razón por la que se descuidó de Kasumi un instante fue por ayudar a Kushina a cargar las cosas que compro y al voltearse para ver a Kasumi y decirle que irían a comer un poco de helado ella ya no estaba.

Claro Minato no iba a decirle que por ayudarla perdió a Kasumi, esto solo empeoraría las cosas y enojaría mas a Kushina y una Kushina aún más enojada de lo que ya estaba ya era demasiado peligroso para que el pudiera manejar las cosas, pero por donde todo estaba yendo sabía que pronto Kushina se enojaría mas por que los anbus que envió a buscar a Kasumi aún no la han encontrado.

Kushina le mando a Minato un golpe directo a su rostro pero Minato lo esquivo a duras penas y se dio cuenta de que Kushina le iba a golpear con su otra mano y este golpe no iba a ser capaz de esquivarlo, Minato empezó a rezar en silencio para que este golpe no lo mande al hospital, pero antes de que el otro golpe de Kushina impactara en Minato se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?- dijo Kushina muy enojada y Minato solo suspiro de la que se salvó y pensaba agradecer correctamente a la persona que le acaba de salvar de ir al hospital o incluso de su propia muerte a manos de su esposa Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina se apresuró a la puerta impacientemente siendo seguido por un Minato ya un poco recuperado de la experiencia algo cercana a la muerte que tuvo a manos de Kushina.

-¿QUIEN ES?- dijo Kushina abriendo bruscamente la puerta- Okasan- dijo una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules lanzándose a abrazar a Kushina- Kasumi-chan - dijo Kushina algo sorprendida empezando a soltar lágrimas y abrazando a Kasumi con un Minato también uniéndose al abrazo.

-Kasumi-chan donde estabas-pregunto un Minato preocupado y alegre por que su hija estaba bien pero aún quería saber en dónde se había metido su hija - Estaba con Cuer..- Kasumi no termino porque al voltearse a ver para agradecer a Naruto este ya no se encontraba ahí-Kasumi-chan pasa algo-pregunto Minato- No, no es nada Otosan- Kasumi respondió con una sonrisa.

Toda esta escena era observada por Naruto quien se encontraba parado entre las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba un poco alejado de la mansión Namikase pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observar todo, solo pudo sonreír ante lo que veía.

-Ni-san ¿dónde estabas? Okasan ha estado preocupada porque no llegaste a cenar y me mando a buscarte - dijo una voz muy amable atrás de Naruto quien no se molestó en voltear para saber quién era.

-No es nada, solo he estado un poco ocupado Itachi- Dijo Naruto con aún una sonrisa mientras se ponía su máscara- Vamos o sino Okasan se preocupara más- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, Itachi solo se quedó observando un momento en la dirección en la que miraba Naruto antes de irse para luego el empezar a seguir a Naruto.

Dejando atrás solo el sonido de los grillos y el viento.

HAI chicos como han estado si lo se no he subido nada no voy a poner excusas por que me faltaba inspiración xd bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic.


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno amigos en el mismo tiempo. Terminar antes de publicar el anterior pero hubo algunas complicaciones con mi escuela y la solución pronto estaré más libre y tendremos como unas mini vacaciones dentro de unos días.

KONOHA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

-Yondaime-sama ... El clan Uchiha ha decidido seguir a pesar de todos nuestros intentos de llegar a una solución pacífica- dijo un angl arrodillado a un hombre rubio que observa todo Konoha atravez de la ventana de su oficina, esta era Minato Namikaze actual Hokage de Konoha.

-Entiendo- dijo Minato soltando un suspiro por el gran cansancio que tenía el tener que lidiar con todo este problema que involucraba el clan Uchiha-A veces me pregunto cómo es Sarutobi lidiaba con todo esto-dijo el hombre a la nada- Naruto- Gracias por el informe ya puedes irte-dijo Minato con una sonrisa sincera al anbu ya antaño como Naruto (La vestimenta y el antojo se escribieron como una persona de Cuervo, su cabello era muy alborotado tan negro como la noche) con algunos mechones que no se notan ni se fijan bien y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-Hai Yondaime-sama-respondió Naruto procedió a desaparecer en un Shunsin de hojas, después de que Naruto se fue en la oficina de Hokage Minato se sentó en su silla se usó en todo el papel que le quedaba por hacer soltando otro suspiro de derrota Como es lo que hacías Sarutobi ser Hokage y ser un buen padre con Asuma-dijo Minato observando una foto que tenía en su escritorio en donde estaban Minato, Kushina y Kasumi su adorada hija.

Minato quería que los aldeanos dejaran de tratar el mal a Kasumi pero al más allá de la intencionalidad no pudiéramos, al parecer el odio y el resentimiento que teníamos las personas era más grande que el sentido común, tal vez no también podríamos estar ahí para proteger a Kasumi, pero Sabía que no tenías que proteger a los aldeanos, manejar un Kakashi para averiguar quién era, pero no averiguar nada, siempre, no, no, cuenta, y, cuando, despertaba, Kasumi y su salvador, ni se encontraban, pronto el consejo se escucharía. ... Tengo que solucionar este problema antes de que el consejo intervenga-dijo Minato empezando a revisar y vender los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.

Complejo Uchiha

El complejo no se ha cambiado en nada a pesar de los años, se puede observar a los niños, jugar a los demás, ni a los adultos ni a los niños.

El dojo principal del clan era un lugar en donde solo el líder del clan y su familia han permitido el entrenamiento o cuando la situación lo requiere tener reuniones importantes con todo el clan presente, y ese es el caso Podría ser la reunión más importante que el clan. Uchiha se ha tenido en los últimos años para decidir el futuro del clan y el de Konoha.

Dentro del dojo se han encontrado todos los miembros del clan Uchiha se sentó al estilo seiya (si no sabes que es se busca en google xd), el líder del clan Fugaku Uchiha se encuentra en el medio de todos con su esposa Mikoto Uchiha y el futuro líder del clan Uchiha Itachi Uchiha envió su lado con el resto de clanes alrededor del dojo.

-El Hokage nos ha estado presionando constantemente, nos hemos visto en toda la aldea y ha mandado a algunos anbus a vigilarnos-dijo Fugaku con una voz inexpresiva y mirada fría.

-Esto es inaceptable hemos sido uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha y este es el trato que recibimos de ellos, creo que es la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y empezar a actuar sin crees Fugaku-dijo un anciano del clan de manera arrogante Un asentimiento de muchos del clan.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco otro anciano hablo pero esta vez con más seriedad que el anterior-Fugaku-sama no se cree que es la hora de encargarnos de este problema-ante este comentario algunos empezaron a susurrar cosas pero, otros como Itachi y Mikoto solo tenían una mirada triste solo pudiendo apretar los puños.

Izumi también se siente triste e impotente no puede hacer nada para proteger a un hermano, pero Shisui solo se mantenía tranquilo ante la situación.

Luego de un rato todos en el dojo se calmaron y esperaron la respuesta de Fugaku, esta no fue una decisión que se consideraron como una ligera porque el que representó su problema no fue ni más ni menos que Naruto Uchiha uno de los miembros más queridos Por la aldea e hijo adoptivo de Fugaku y Mikoto, aunque no sé quiénes son los miembros más viejos del clan.

-Itachi fue lo único que dijo Fugaku con voz fuerte y firme para llamar la atención de todos-quiero que mantengas vigilado a Naruto y si averiguas algo en la siguiente reunión- este comentario sorprendió mucho a Mikoto pero no puede decir nada, Itachi solo Se pudo dar un asentimiento ante lo dicho.

-Nuestros planos Avances que se adelantan, ahora que Naruto está bajo sospechas de ser un traidor no tendremos las mismas oportunidades de tomar Konoha sin algunas bajas por ahora esto es todo se han retirado-dijo Fugaku para un asentimiento de todos para luego empezar a retirarse.

Todo esto fue por un cuervo desde las vigas que sirvieron de soporte para el techo del dojo, el único que hasta nuestro pequeño amigo fue Shisui quien solo se limitó a sonreír mientras salía del dojo.

Una vez todos habían salido del dojo, los únicos que quedaron, eran Fugaku y Mikoto.

El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el dojo, Mikoto le había lanzado una cacheta a un Fugaku.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Mikoto mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-No sé de lo que hablas Mikoto- respondió Fugaku con voz firme y una mirada sin emociones

-¡No hay finjas no saberlo! por qué haces que Itachi vigile a Naruto- enojada por la decisión de Fugaku

-Naruto está bajo sospecha -dijo Fugaku sin mostrar interés en el tema-¿Sospecha? Como puedes sospechar de tu hijo Fugaku-

-Solo hago lo que creo que es más conveniente para el clan Mikoto-

-Ha cambiado Fugaku, ya no eres una persona dulce y amable persona de la que me enamore-dijo Mikoto levantándose y saliendo de dijo- Miko ..- Fugaku intento llamarla pero no podría ser su cabeza le ayudó un doler y solo puede ver como salía del lugar

CASA DEL LIDER DEL CLAN UCHIHA

-Es inevitable, el clan no se puede ver Naruto-dijo un libro por un poco menos un poco mayor que Naruto un niño que observa la luna en esta hermosa noche- Aunque creo que esto es lo que no sabes, después de todo estuviste Escuchar todo lo relacionado con uno de tus cuervos-comento el joven esta vez con una sonrisa algo triste

-El clan ya no confía en ti ... tras años de haber hecho un gran avance en nuestra relación con la aldea y de repente un día Fugaku da un giro de 360 ° en su manera de actuar pasando de ser un hombre de buen corazón a alguien frio y despiadado, no crees que es algo extraño-dijo el libro de manera muy serena esperando un comentario de Naruto-Lo es, es realmente extraño pero ... ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto-dijo Naruto algo triste

-No crees que deberíamos contarle a Itachi sobre él plan-comento el pelinegro

-No lo creo, no puedo hacer que Itachi haga algo como esto ... no cuando tenga muchas cosas importantes que proteger- dijo Naruto algo triste por no poder contar con la ayuda de quien considera un hermano a pesar de no ser

-Entiendo-dijo el joven soltando un suspiro-así que solo seremos solos nosotros 2 contra el mundo-comento el pelinegro en el mismo momento en el que Naruto teníamos una sonrisa, se mantenía en el silencio durante la escucha el sonido del viento moviendo las flores y las hojas de los arboles

-Shisui-dijo Naruto llamando a la atención de ti como Shisui-Quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor? -Pregunto Shisui queriendo confirmar bien si escucho bien pues Naruto no era alguien que pidiera favorece a los demás- Si un favor -dijo Naruto

-¿Y qué sería ese favor? -

-Si todo falla y lo que creo que pasara me gustaría cuidaras a alguien por mi-dijo Naruto seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba la respuesta de Shisui

¿A qué dices a quién quieres que cuide? -

-Namikaze Kasumi-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo la reacción de Shisui al haber mencionado el nombre de su hermana de lazos sanguíneos-EE-Espera un momento dijiste Namikaze Kasumi la hija de Yondaime-sama-dijo Shisui no creyendo haber escuchado haber escuchado bien su nombre -Si dije Namikaze Kasumi acaso hay un problema-dijo Naruto divertido viendo que Shisui no se lo creía

-Y se puede saber qué es tu relación con ...- Shisui dijo que no se recuperó ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo -Haci que tu eres el anbu misterioso que siempre la salva de los aldeanos ¿eh? -Dijo Shisui viendo que Naruto asentía con la cabeza en la señal de que era verdad

Shisui suspiro al haber confirmado esto- Y dime ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual la protegemos? conociéndote debería haber tenido una respuesta de todo esto- dijo Shisui esperando saber la razón de qué Naruto la protección de Kasumi no tenía una relación con Naruto, o eso es lo que creía.

-Eso es un secreto-dijo Naruto

-Vamos hermano sabes que puedes contarme tus secretos- dijo Naruto

-Tal vez te lo diga si todo sale bien- respondió Naruto algo divertido por como Shisui insistía por querer sable

-Bueno, debes tener tus razones para ocultarlo pero confiemos en que me digas pronto-dijo Shisui con una sonrisa

Ambos se han seguido conversando de no ser por oyeron que la puerta principal de la casa se abrio- Bueno, me hubiera gustado seguir conversando pero los reyes de la casa llegaron-Bromeo Shisui

-Creo que terminemos de hablar luego-dijo Naruto levantándose y Shisui haciendo lo mismo -Me despido Naruto-Dijo Shisui desapareciendo en un Shunsin de hojas

Naruto se dirigió hacia la sala, se escuchó en el camino, se escuchó a su familia y se llegó a la sala. de todos los problemas por el cual su clan pasaba.

Momentos como estos eran realmente reconfortantes para Naruto deseando que nunca terminen.

-Yo-dijo Naruto llamando a la atención de su madre, Itachi, Izumi y Sasuke

-Naruto-oniichan donde estuviste todo el día-pregunto Sasuke emocionado de ver a su otro hermano

-Jejeje estuve algo ocupado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke quisiera preguntar más sobre su día pero en el futuro

-Por qué no te sientes y hablamos sobre nuestro día no te parece Ni-san-

-Jeje por que no- dijo Naruto sentándose al costado de su Madre empezando a contar un poco sobre su día.

CALLES DEL DISTRITO UCHIHA

Esto se produjo en su casa, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien siguió los pasos que se dirigían hacia un callejón cercano y una vez dentro de su vida.

-Shisui-san, Danzo-sama solicita su presencia en el consejo.

Si la historia esta un poco corta pero para la próxima haré uno mas largo bye.


	5. Capitulo 4

SALA DEL CONSEJO

Shisui caminaba hacia la sala del consejo mientras pensaba el porqué de su repentino llamado de parte del consejo, esto le preocupaba profundamente, su rostro mostraba rastros de nerviosismo y tal vez miedo por lo que el consejo quería informarle.

Por el momento no sacaría especulaciones precipitadas pero tenía que estar mentalmente preparado para lo que se le venga, el consejo en palabras de Naruto eran solo unos niños con demasiado poder que no sabían que hacer o como hacerle la vida imposible a ciertas personas en la aldea.

Aunque Shisui cree que Naruto se refiere más a la parte de los civiles que a los líderes de clanes que formaban parte del consejo, aunque el desprecio que Naruto le tenía al consejo podía ser justificable por el hecho de que la parte civil del consejo se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a cierta rubia Jinchuriki.

Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que Naruto era muy sobreprotector y siempre se mostraba algo nervioso cuando se trataba de Kasumi, tal vez se traía algo entre manos, pero, si Naruto no se lo ha dicho aún debe ser porque no veía necesario que él lo supiera.

Después de todo Naruto era el tipo de persona que le gustaba pensar muy bien las cosas, haci que, si es algo que pase a ser muy problemático o más importante se lo diría.

Shisui detuvo todo sus pensamientos, ya había llegado, frente a él se encontraba una puerta de madera de por lo menos 2 metros de alto, esto era lo único que lo separaba del consejo, tomo unos cuantos segundos calmarse completamente y prepararse para lo que pueda venir.

-A veces desearía tener la tranquilidad que muestra Naruto frente a este tipo de situaciones- se dijo así mismo Shisui poniendo un rostro serio pero a la vez calmado y sereno.

Empujo la puerta de madera haciendo que la luz de la habitación se filtrara por fuera de esta y llegando a dificultarle un poco a Shisui poder ver bien la habitación por dentro.

-Estúpida luz- murmuro

Shisui quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que observo una vez que sus ojos ya se habían recuperado por la luz que le llego, los únicos dentro de la habitación eran Minato actual Hokage de Konoha sentando en una mesa un poco larga donde podían alcanzar unas cuatro personas, Homura que se sentaba a su izquierda, Koharu sentada su derecha y Danzo quien se sentaba al lado de Homura.

-Esto está peor de lo que creí- pensó Shisui evaluando la situación, si solo ellos se encontraban aquí y no todo el consejo significaba una sola cosa, que el tiempo de hacer algo al respecto Uchihas había llegado-Esto está mal...al parecer las cosas no están saliendo como teníamos previsto Naruto-pensaba Shisui temiendo ya por lo que pudiera decidirse en esta noche sobre el futuro de su clan.

05 DE OCTUBRE KONOHA

Kasumi iba caminando alegremente por las calles de Konoha sin importarle las miradas de odio y malas intenciones que los aldeanos le mandaban, ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le había mostrado su rostro y desde entonces ella lo buscaba por la aldea para poder divertirse junto él.

Aunque Naruto parecía una persona seria cuando lo mirabas desde lejos, una vez que lo conocías era muy agradable y tenías la oportunidad de verlo sonreír como muy pocos han podido ver, bueno eso era lo que Kasumi pensaba ya que él era muy bueno con ella y siempre estaba sonriendo cuando estaba a su lado.

No sabía el por qué pero cuando veía a Naruto tenía una sensación familiar, era como si estuviera junto a su padre o su madre, era como si fuera familia, algo muy extraño pensó, pero creía que era porque Naruto siempre la protegía y llego a verlo como un hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan podrías venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños solo faltan 5 días- le dijo Kasumi a Naruto quien camina junto a ella con su ropa de civil (ya saben la ropa que itachi usa cuando), no le importaba el hecho que Kasumi le llamara "Onii-chan" le gustaba que se lo llamara haci-Claro por qué no iría Kasumi-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¡Enserio! qué bien pensé no querías venir- festejo la rubia

-Jajajaja enserio creíste eso, porque me perdería tu cumpleaños Kasumi-chan- dijo Naruto- sin contar que también es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría compartirlo contigo lo siento familia pero pasarlo con Kasumi es más tentador- se dijo así mismo Naruto imaginándose como seria compartir el cumpleaños.

Obviamente era muy tentador y uno podría decir que Naruto era un siscon ya que este ha estado prestándole mucho tiempo a Kasumi mas que a su familia (Uchiha), cumpliendo con sus caprichos como jugar con ella cada vez que se lo pedía ya sea cuando estaba haciendo su trabajo como anbu o cuando tenía el día libre, comprarle todo lo que le pedía, llevarle a comer a Ichiraku cuando se lo pedía y evitando hacer trabajos fuera de la aldea con más frecuencia solo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada en la aldea, bueno eso también seria ser muy sobreprotector como dijo Shisui.

-Por cierto Onii-chan cuando es tu cumpleaños no me lo has dicho aún- pregunto Kasumi de manera inocente y curiosa haciendo que Naruto saliera de su propia realidad terminando haci la perspectiva de un cumpleaños perfecto junto a Kasumi.

Se sobresaltó un poco acerca de la pregunta pues no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad, no se le había ocurrido que Kasumi le preguntaría algo como esto.

-Ehh...veras...como decirlo...-decía Naruto rascándose la cabeza de manera infantil mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-No me acuerdo-dijo Naruto actuando de la manera más infantil posible esperando que Kasumi le creyera no queriendo revelar aún muchas cosas sobre él a Kasumi.

No es que no quería decírselo, al contrario le gustaría decirle todo sobre él, contarle la verdad, que son hermanos y muchas cosas más, pero, mientras menos sepa seria menos doloroso para ella una vez que Naruto se fuera de la aldea por si algo salía mal en sus planes para detener a su clan.

Aún que eso sería egoísta de su parte, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía si al final ella saldría lastimada por conocer la verdad o el seria el lastimado por la verdad.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Seguro que no eres idiota Onii-chan?- pensó en voz alta Kasumi mientras un signo de pregunta se formaba encima su cabeza.

-Eso duele Kasumi-chan - respondió Naruto de manera algo dolida- No deberias ir diciéndole a las personas idiota Kasumi-chan- trato de reprenderle Naruto por la manera en como Kasumi siempre expresaba lo que pensaba en voz alta sin importarle.

-Tienes razón Onii-chan hasta un idiota se acuerda cuando fue que nació- respondió Kasumi de manera inocente sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo dicho por Naruto.

Este último solo suspiro ante esto y decidió dejar el tema porque Kasumi no dejaría que alguien cambie su actitud tan fácilmente.

Luego de su pequeña charla ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque donde pudo observar a una pequeña pareja que se había quedado dormida unos cuantos bancos más allá de ambos se sentaron, no podía ver quiénes eran haci que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ambos tuvieron un momento de silencio mientras observaban como los niños se divertían con otros pudiendo disfrutar de su infancia como niños normales, Naruto noto que Kasumi parecía algo triste al observar esto y empezaba a jugar con una de su cabello que estaba amarrado en dos coletas, algo que ella hacia cuando se sentía bajo presión o no saber cómo sentirse.

Viendo esto decidió sacar un tema para conversar, pero, no sabía que exactamente hasta que recordó que Sasuke también conocía desde hace un tiempo a Kasumi y ambos eran buenos amigos, esto sorprendió un poco a Naruto pues no sabía de esto y eso que el cuidaba de Kasumi casi todo el tiempo.

Debieron de haberse conocido durante las misiones que tuvo fuera de la aldea pensó.

-Y dime Kasumi-chan - dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Kasumi

-Tú y Sasuke ya son Novios- dijo con una sonrisa astuta haciendo sonrojar a Kasumi de manera exagerada.

-¡Pe-Pe-Pero que estás diciendo Onii-chan!... ¡Y-Yo nu-nu-nunca!- Se trataba de excusar Kasumi pero Naruto solo se reía viendo como Kasumi empezaba a ponerse más roja y ocultaba su rostro abrazando sus piernas.

-¡OH! así que si era cierto y dime se han besado-comento Naruto haciendo que Kasumi se desmayara por la vergüenza.

-No crees que es divertido Shisui- dijo Naruto a la nada haciendo que él nombrado aparezca parado al lado de Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sucede algo no pareces el tú de siempre- dijo Naruto viendo que la sonrisa de Shisui era algo triste, algo que pasaría desapercibido para las personas que no conocieran a Shisui, pero Naruto era muy atento a lo que le rodeaba y también a las personas.

-Tenemos que hablar algo grande va a pasar te veo en el bosque de la muerte- respondió Shisui con un rostro serio llamando la atención de Naruto, asintió con la cabeza para luego ver como Shisui desaparecía en un parpadeo.

Naruto se mantuvo pensativo ante la manera de actuar de su amigo hasta que vio a Kasumi recuperarse de su repentino desmayo.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Kasumi a nadie en específico para luego recordar lo sucedido sonrojándose nuevamente pero esta vez no desmayándose y controlando un poco su sonrojo.

-Deberias ser más sincera con tus sentimientos Kasumi-chan -dijo Naruto echándole mas sal a la herida consiguiendo que esta se desmaye nuevamente-Sera mejor llevarla a casa- pensó amargamente Naruto pensando en que podía haber alterado a Shisui.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Después de que Shisui le avisara de que tenían que hablar Naruto espero a que Kasumi se despertara para llevarla a su casa pues no era seguro que ella anduviera sola en las calles de Konoha, mucho menos a unos días antes de la celebración de la derrota del Kyubi a manos del Yondaime.

Naruto se despidió de Kasumi y este se dirigió hacia el bosque de la muerte, para ser más específicos se dirigía al lugar en donde ambos se conocieron, ese lugar era su campo de tiros de kunais.

Shisui se sentó en la rama de un árbol en el lugar en donde conoció por primera vez a Naruto, recordando un poco el pasado sonrió, pues era lo mucho que podía hacer actualmente, solo podía recordar y alegrarse de los buenos momentos que tuvo al lado de sus mejores amigos Naruto e Itachi.

Se mantuvo esperando durante unos 15 minutos por lo menos hasta que oyó unas pisadas que iban de rama en rama, viendo como Naruto llego mantuvo su sonrisa y espero a que se sentara a su lado.

Viendo que Naruto se sentó a su lado cambio su expresión nuevamente a una más seria.

El silencio predomino durante unos segundos pero el que lo rompió fue Shisui.

-Naruto- dijo para luego detenerse unos segundos y continuar- Paso lo que más temíamos el consejo ha ordenado matar a todo el clan- soltó Shisui con una voz molesta y frustrada apretando los puños por la impotencia que le causaba el no poder hacer mucho.

Naruto abrió en grande sus ojos por tal noticia, su asombro fue tanto que sintió que él tiempo se detuvo, sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir y todo a su alrededor se dejaba de oír, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su propia voz en su cabeza.

-¿Como? ¿Cómo paso esto?...no esto no debe de estar pasando...se suponía que teníamos más tiempo...eso es ¡tiempo! podemos usar eso a nuestro favor- pensaba desenfrenada Naruto tratando de buscar una solución a la situación

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-volvió a hablar Naruto recuperándose de la repentina noticia pero aún se le podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

-No hay tiempo Naruto...todo será esta noche- respondió Shisui

-¿QUE? ¿Cuándo fue que se te dio la orden por no me avisaste?- replico Naruto perdiendo la paciencia y la calma que lo caracterizaba

-¡Cálmate Naruto!- Le grito Shisui haciendo que Naruto recuperara el control de sus emociones-fue ayer cuando el consejo me aviso momentos después de haber hablado contigo-respondió a sus preguntas Shisui al ver que Naruto ya se encontraba mejor y continuo - Me encarcelaron justo después de hablar con el consejo para evitar una fuga de información-

-Entiendo pero...ya no tenemos mucho tiempo-murmuro Naruto- Esto es una situación muy delicada y Minato debió pensar todo con sumo cuidado...dime ¿quiénes participaran en esta misión?-

-Solo yo-respondió Shisui seriamente- No tenemos nada que hacer Naruto...planeo usarlo... es nuestra única salida-dijo Shisui ganando coraje ante la situación

-El "KOTOAMATSUKAMI" el Genjutsu más poderoso a nuestra disposición-replico Naruto Sabiendo a que se refería Shisui, esta era su técnica definitiva y hasta el momento nadie aparte del Hokage, el consejo, Naruto e Itachi conocían de su existencia.

El poder para manipular a otros, un poder aterrador, pero, no tenían de otra, se habían quedado sin tiempo y los planes que ambos tenían para acabar con todo esta tragedia sin derramar una gota de sangre ya no servían, esto era su única solución, pero todo gran poder tiene un costo y el costo de este era el perder la visión por una década.

-¿Que hay con las órdenes del exterminio de nuestro clan... las desobedecerás?- pregunto Naruto temeroso por la respuesta de su amigo, esto no debió ser haci si Shisui desobedecía las órdenes del consejo para poder usar el Kotoamatsukami y salvar a nuestro clan, seria tachado por traidor y sería un ninja renegado.

Sin sus ojos para defenderse las probabilidades para que Shisui mueran son muy altas, pero si no aceptaba mataría a todo el clan pero de todas formas seria tratado como un ninja renegado.

-Las desobedeceré Naruto-respondió Shisui con una sonrisa típica de el- Pe-pero debe haber otra manera- trato de replicar Naruto.

Shisui soltó un suspiro ante la insistencia de Naruto por tratar de encontrar una salida, pero, ambos sabían que ya era muy tarde.

-A Itachi y a ti se les mandara a una misión fuera de la aldea dentro de una hora...ese fue el único acuerdo que el consejo acepto de mi parte...creo que quieren que el clan Uchiha no desaparezca haci que aceptaron dejarlos vivos para que entren programa de restauración de clanes y haci el consejo tenga bajo el control a la nueva generación de Uchihas que vengan.

-Eso es inaceptable...no tienen el derecho de elegir quien vive o quien muere-respondió Naruto enojado teniendo una idea de quien se beneficiaría más de esto.

-Lo sé... Es por eso que debo hacerlo, no debemos dejar que a nuestro clan le pase esto-respondió Shisui parándose y volviendo a hablar- No te preocupes Naruto todo saldrá bien, me asegurare de que ellos vean un mañana- Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto

-Tengo que prepararme ya casi es hora, nos vemos Naruto-dijo Shisui desapareciendo en un parpadeo no dándole a Naruto tiempo para responderle.

Naruto apretó los puños ante esto, no le gustaba para nada esto, pero sabía que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, Shisui debe estar igual o peor que él, tuvo que elegir entre su familia y su aldea para hacer lo que hará esta noche, Naruto no sabía que hacer por primera vez en su vida solo se quedó en silencio en el mismo lugar y dijo- Eres un idiota-

2 HORA DESPUES

-Naruto porque... -fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y solo ver una imagen borrosa de Naruto sonriendo tristemente frente a él con el Sharingan de 3 tomoes activo y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Su misión solo era la de investigar algunas cosas extrañas que han estado pasando últimamente en los pueblos cercanos a Konoha como desapariciones de personas, cuerpos muertos encontrados en los ríos y algunos incidentes más cerca de la frontera del país del fuego.

Algo que sería normal pues todo estos incidentes que pasaban en las aldeas solo apuntaban a una sola persona, este eran Orochimaru uno de los tres legendarios sanin y ninja renegado de Konoha.

Pero como termino todo esto haci, porque Naruto atacaría a Itachi, como fue que llegaron a esto.

2 HORAS ANTES

Todo había transcurrido de manera muy normal para Itachi, hoy era su día de descanso y lo aprovecho al máximo con su familia, al levantarse de cama como todas las mañanas a su costado se encontraba durmiendo Izumi, era sorprendente este hecho a un para él, como alguien como ella se había fijado en alguien como él era realmente un misterio al cual no podía dar una respuesta.

Habían empezado a dormir juntos poco después de que se hicieron Novios, y también a la insistencia de su madre junto a Naruto, este último más que su madre ya que este era el que más lo molestaba con Izumi y cuando trato de por lo menos pedir que Izumi siguiera teniendo su propia habitación para que esta se sienta más cómoda, se sorprendió al hecho de que Izumi dijo que no le molestaba dormir junto a él.

Así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, si a Izumi no le molestaba entonces ya no podía objetar acerca del tema.

Su relación como novios no era algo que ocultaban pues ya todos en Konoha lo sabían, lo aceptaban pero no es como si le importara que su relación sea algo aceptable a ojos de otros, pero, aún así había personas que no aceptaban la relación, para ser más exactos dentro del clan, aún había quienes se oponían a su relación más de parte de los ancianos del clan.

Pero como decía Naruto solo eran viejos amargados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestar a las personas, luego de despertarse y hacer sus necesidades un buen desayuno le esperaba en la cocina, desde ya hace tiempo su madre era algo pésima para la cocina haci que todos se turnaban para preparar la comida, y hoy era el turno de Naruto.

Después del buen desayuno en familia, con todos presentes sin excepción a no ser que uno esté en una misión o algo le haya pasado, charlaban sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer durante el día.

Todo normal, luego era hora de que todos se levantaran de la mesa y hagan lo que tenían planeado hacer, Mikoto siempre se quedaba en casa a hacer sus deberes de ama de casa bueno era todo lo que podía hacer pues era una ninja retirada y ahora solo le quedaba esto junto a las reuniones que tenía con sus amigas para tomar el té.

Fugaku iba con los ancianos del clan y seguían haciendo algunos arreglos a lo que ellos llaman el resurgir del clan Uchiha sobre todas las Naciones Ninja, Sasuke iba a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento privado que tenía la mansión Uchiha practicaba a lanzar kunais y shurikens, era un niño muy energético y alegre con mucho talento incluso para superarlos es lo que siempre decía Naruto.

Naruto como siempre desaparecía después del desayuno, era algo extraño pues a él siempre le gustaba estar en casa leyendo su preciado "Icha Icha: Paradise" del cual Mikoto aún no ha podido encontrar donde los escondía Naruto, últimamente esta semana lo ha estado haciendo con más frecuencia pero bueno tal vez sea porque ya falta poco para su cumpleaños y habrá encontrado algo para entretenerse.

Por ultimo Izumi y él, ambos habían decidido pasar el día juntos ya que no han tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con todo esto del plan que ha estado haciendo el clan para apoderarse de Konoha, Itachi había estado pensando últimamente de si debería parar toda esta locura de su clan, tenía miedo de lo que sus acciones podrían llegar a hacer, Lo había discutido con Izumi desde hace mucho pero aún no se decide y sabe que pronto su clan podrá llevar a cabo sus planes.

Se preguntaba cual escoger su amada aldea o su clan, no podía escoger, si escogía a su aldea que pasaría con su clan una vez que estos estén enterados de los planes de su clan, la respuesta era simple matarían a todo aquel que conozca sobre esto, eso incluía a los niños ya que desde pequeños les contaban sobre lo que el clan quería lograr.

No era una opción fiable hacerlo perdería tanto a su clan, a su familia y a Izumi. Si escogía a su clan la situación seria algo similar, una vez que se apoderen de toda Konoha abra una dictadura y sabía que los ninjas de Konoha preferirían morir luchando que morir siendo oprimidos, después de todo tenían la voluntad de Fuego que se nos fue heredada por el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju uno de los fundadores de Konoha.

No podía elegir esa opción, porque al final terminarían matando a los que consideraban traidores e innecesarios para el clan, eso incluía Shisui su mejor amigo, Naruto su hermano y a Izumi la persona que más amaba, si lo sabía, sabía que los viejos del clan han estado planeando últimamente junto a su padre como deshacerse de Izumi y haci una vez que logren su objetivo casarme con todas las herederas de clan que tenía Konoha para logra haci traer a una nueva generación de Uchihas más fuerte que nunca.

No podía permitir eso tampoco, en momentos como esto desearía poder contar con Naruto y Shisui, planeaba hablar con ellos acerca de lo que deberían hacer, ya que él sabía que ambos estaban en contra de lo que el clan quería hacer, pero no los había visto a Naruto desde la mañana y a Shisui después de la reunión del clan que ocurrió ayer mismo.

En estos momentos se encontraba caminando junto a Izumi mientras comían unos dangos, como siempre recibían miradas de los aldeanos que murmuraban acerca de su relación, así que no le tomo importancia y solo se fijó en lo que Izumi hacía.

Ella se veía muy bonita, haci que se la quedó mirando durante un largo tiempo mientras caminaban, dándose cuenta esta última acerca de la mirada de Itachi- Acaso tengo algo en la cara-pregunto Izumi de manera algo tímida pues pensaba que tenía algo en su rostro haciendo que Itachi se le quedar viendo.

Itachi se rio levemente ante esto-No... solo pensaba que te luces muy hermosa- dijo Itachi haciendo que esta última se sonrojara levemente ante las palabras dichas por su novio.

-Izumi hay un parque cerca no quisieras ir allí- pregunto Itachi viendo que habían caminado mucho desde que salieron de casa y no habían descansado

Izumi lo pensó unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza acercándose mas a itachi abrazando su brazo derecho poniéndolos entre sus pechos, esto le sorprendió un poco por lo suave que se sentían los pechos de Izumi recordando todas las veces que ya la había visto desnuda unas cuantas veces pero no habían hecho eso aún (sexo xd), e Itachi se imaginaba como sería hacerlo o se sentiría hacerlo para sonrojándose un poco en el proceso.

-Itachi se ha sonrojado al sentir mis pechos acaso no estará imaginándose cosas extrañas acaso eres un per-ver-ti-do - dijo Izumi haciendo sonrojar más a Itachi al haber sido descubierto.

-E-Eso no es verdad y-yo solo estaba pensando cómo se sentiría hacer ya sabes eso-dijo Itachi para luego darse cuenta de que le había dicho lo que realmente estaba pensando, realmente era pésimo para mentirle a Izumi

-E-En serio y-y-yo no...- Izumi no sabía cómo responder o molestar a Itachi haci que se sonrojo y oculto su rostro con su cabello para que Itachi no viera su sonrojo pero luego hablo nuevamente- S-Si de verdad quieres hacerlo n-no me importaría Itachi si es contigo no me importaría hacerlo- dijo Izumi en un susurro aun ocultando su rostro por su sonrojo.

Itachi logro oír lo dicho por su novia gracias a la buena audición que tenía por ser un ninja, y esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse, estuvieron haci por un momento hasta que llegaron al parque que Itachi había mencionado.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco para dos personas para poder disfrutar de la vista, observando como Izumi se divertía en este pacifico día no podía pedir nada más.

Paso un rato y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero luego despertó al escuchar unas voces familiares cerca de donde estaba, lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue ver Izumi se encontraba durmiendo aún, y si aún se encontraba durmiendo, eso lo alivio un poco así que lo siguiente que hizo fue él levantar un poco su cabeza y mirar quienes eran esas voces familiares.

Al buscar discretamente logro ver de quien era esa voz familiar, era Naruto, justo una de las personas con las que quería hablar en estos momentos, pero, al fijarse bien pudo ver que estaba con alguien con él.

No logro ver bien al principio pero activando su Sharingan de 3 tomoes logro divisarlo, cabello rubio, 3 bigotes como los de un zorro en las mejillas, la ropa naranja con negro y por su estatura, ya supo quién era, Namikaze Uzumaki Kasumi.

-Espera un momento que hace Naruto junto a la hija de Yondaime-sama - pensaba Itachi mientras ponía atención a lo que hablaban, no podía escuchar muy bien por el ruido que los niños hacían pero pudo escuchar algunos fragmentos-¿SASUKE?...¿NOVIOS?...¿BESARSE?- decía en sus pensamientos Itachi empezando a relacionar todo- No será que... SASUKE Y KASUMI SON NOVIOS-pensaba Itachi algo sobresaltado por lo que acaba de escuchar- No debí de escuchar esto, esto es una conversación privada entre Kasumi-chan y Naruto...pero esto explicaría muchas cosas-pensaba Itachi recordando que Sasuke quería entrenar más arduamente estos últimos días.

Itachi dejo sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien más llegar, pero esta vez enfocando chakra en sus oídos logro escuchar quien era, Shisui la otra persona con la quien necesitaba hablar, pero, se le notaba muy alterado.

No escucho toda la conversación entre los dos o si solo intercambiaron solo unas cuantas palabras pero escucho claramente la ultimo dicho por Shisui antes de que este desapareciera en un parpadeo.

-Tenemos que hablar algo grande va a pasar te veo en el bosque de la muerte... a que se refiere con que algo grande va a pasar- se decía Itachi para luego ver como Kasumi se recuperara del desmayo que tuvo y como Naruto la llevo a su casa para luego perderlo de vista.

-Tengo que ir...Shisui se veía alterado tengo que averiguar que- pensó Itachi- Pero primero tengo que dejar a Izumi-chan en casa-

Itachi tomo estilo nupcial a Izumi quien dormía en sus brazos y se apresuró en llevarla a casa.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Después de que Itachi dejara a Izumi en la cama que compartían, este se dirigió hacia el bosque de la muerte a toda prisa, solo había un lugar al cual podría dirigirse su hermano junto a Shisui, el campo de entrenamiento que los 3 usaban de niños siendo el lugar en donde se conocieron.

Luego de un rato logro localizarlos y haciendo uso de sus habilidades como anbu se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar y no ser descubierto.

Y ahí fue donde escucho algo que tal vez no debería de haber escuchado, lo supo todo, Naruto, Shisui, ambos eran espías del consejo dentro del clan, que Naruto tenía un plan para detener al clan pero que ahora ya no serviría, todo por lo siguiente que supo...El clan Uchiha iba a ser exterminado hoy mismo, al igual que Naruto Itachi se alteró hasta el punto de casi dejarse descubrir.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Shisui usaría el Kotoamatsukami para haci poder salvar al clan pero Itachi sabía muy bien qué pasaría si Shisui desobedecía las ordenes que tenía, seria tachado de Traidor.

Luego de reflexionar sobre lo que escucho decidió irse, ya no tenía nada más que oír, tenía que pensar acerca de lo que acaba de oír, por lo menos ya estaba seguro de algo, ya sabía cuál opción escoger entre su aldea o su clan.

Al escuchar todo esto por fin lo pudo decidir.

1 HORA DESPUES COMPLEJO UCHIHA

Naruto había regresado después de la conversación que tuvo con Shisui, no se sentía bien para nada, ahora mismo deseaba que todo esto sea solo un sueño porque todo se empezaba a ir de mal en peor...no...tal vez era el quien empezaba a ir de mal en peor, tal vez se esté culpando por no haber actuado antes de lo previsto, tal vez es por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Shisui.

Tal como Shisui dijo un anbu vino hacia el informándole que debía alistarse con su uniforme de anbu pues el Hokage requería de mi presencia para una misión de suma importancia.

Suspiro después de recordar todo lo que estaba pasando mientras se ponía la máscara de cuervo y abría la ventana de su habitación viendo que faltaba por lo menos una hora para que el sol se oculte, no le tomo más importancia y entonces salto desde su ventana hacia un árbol cercano empezando para repetir el proceso hasta que llegara a la torre del Hokage.

TORRE HOKAGE

Había llegado a su destino, y no se sorprendió nada al ver que Itachi también se encontraba junto a la puerta que los separaba de la presencia del Hokage, no se dijeron nada, no era necesario hacerlo de todas maneras, cuando estas en anbu te acostumbras a trabar en equipo sin siquiera hablar con tus compañeros, Itachi topo unas cuantas veces la puerta hasta se escuchó decir al Hokage que podan pasar.

-Bienvenidos Cuervo y Gato (los llama así por las máscaras que estos llevan)-dijo Minato con una sonrisa como las que Kasumi solía hacer, pero la de ella era más sincera que la que el hombre frente a él le daba pensaba Naruto.

-Cuál es la razón de nuestra llamada Hokage-sama - se adelantó Itachi antes de que Naruto hablara

Minato tosió un poco y luego hablo- Hemos recibido algunos reportes algo extraños...-Minato paro para ver si ambos anbus le seguían el paso-Bueno, no sería algo extraño que recibamos reportes de personas desaparecidas, pero, lo extraño fue que empezamos a recibir estos reportes desde que Orochimaru deserto de la aldea- Dijo Minato sin rodeos para darles una idea de lo que tratara su misión.

-Tomen aquí está más detalles de su misión, ya pueden retirarse- dijo Minato lanzándoles un pergamino a cada uno

Acto seguido ambos anbu asintieron con "Hai Hokage-sama" y desaparecieron en un Shunsin de hojas.

Una vez que ambos anbus desaparecieron de la oficina Minato se relajó completamente tumbándose por completo en su asiento, soltando un suspiro, volteo su silla para poder ver una vista de toda Konoha siendo bañada por la luz del atardecer.

-Ojala me perdones Asami, no pude ser un buen padre y ahora no puedo ser un buen Hokage- dijo Minato a la nada recordando el pasado y toda las malas decisiones que tomo.

-Naruto lo siento-Pensó Minato soltando una lagrima de tristeza al recordar cómo no tuvo el valor de ser un padre para Naruto, una vez que Asami había muerto una carta de ella fue entregado a él donde explicaba la razón de su muerte a manos de su poder ocular y el nacimiento de su Hijo.

Una vez que se enteró que había tenido un Hijo, fue con todas sus fuerzas al complejo Uchiha para que se le permitiera ver a su hijo, pero, Mikoto no se lo había dejado, eso lo puso muy enojado porque no se lo permitía ver a su hijo, pero cuando Mikoto le soltó en su cara lo de su infidelidad se calló y no tuvo de otra más que sentirse frustrado por no ver a su hijo.

Al pasar los años Minato se encontró por primera vez con su hijo, se sintió muy orgulloso de que su hijo se haya graduado de la academia en tan solo un año, pero cuando quiso acercarse a él para poder hablar con él, no pudo, algo en él no le dejaba, se dio cuenta de que no contaba con él valor para hacerlo.

Así pasaron más años y el nacimiento de su nueva hija Kasumi ocurrió junto con el ataque del enmascarado en donde libero al Kyubi destruyendo gran parte de la aldea, dándole a su hija haci la vida de un Jinchuriki y donde por azares del destino sobrevivió junto a su amada esposa Kushina.

-No debo de dudar ahora, tengo que prepárame para lo que está por venir- dijo Minato empezando a firmar algunos papeles de la montaña de papeles que tenía antes de ir a casa.

AFUERAS DE KONOHA

Itachi y Naruto ya se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha ya listos para su misión, ambos partieron camino a su misión mientras empezaban a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de Konoha y dejaron de sentir a los demás anbus que vigilaban cerca de Konoha, Itachi se detuvo.

Esto hizo que Naruto también se detuviera- Que pasa Itachi... ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Naruto sin voltear a verlo reuniendo el valor necesario para no voltear y decidir volver a Konoha.

-Lo sé- dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Naruto esperando que no sea lo que creía

-¿Saber qué? Itachi-respondió Naruto resistiéndose para no hacer una locura como contarle todo a Itachi y ponerle una carga más sobre sus hombros, ya tenía suficiente con ser el heredero del clan y tener un buen corazón dentro de un clan que ya se había entregado a la maldición del odio por completo.

-No te hagas Naruto, ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero- Le grito Itachi a Naruto no recibiendo una respuesta de este último decidió continuar.

-Los escuche por casualidad hablar en el parque y los seguí al bosque de la muerte sobre lo que pasara esta noche- dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto se sorprendió pues no recordaba que alguien...no si había alguien ese día en el parque, era una pareja que se había quedado dormido un poco lejos de donde se sentó con Kasumi.

-Sabes... últimamente me empezaba a cuestionar sobre lo que él clan está por hacer, pero, no sabía, no sabía qué hacer, escoger a mi clan o escoger a mi aldea, no quería perder nada, no podría soportarlo, no quiero perder a mi familia, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi aldea, no, no, no quería-dijo Itachi mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos y estaba arrodillado en el suelo por la tensión que le había causado haber mostrado todas las emociones retenidas todos estos años.

Naruto suspiro relajándose por completo al ver como su hermano había estado sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo-realmente soy un idiota por no haber visto que mi hermano también sufría- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa

-Es por eso que quería decírtelo-dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba y tenía una mirada decidida- Yo ya sé que hacer, quiero ayuda...- el sonido de cientos de aves se escuchaba mientras itachi veía como Naruto había desaparecido del lugar de donde se encontraba y había aparecido ahora frente a él con su mano derecha rodeada de rayos, pero esta estaba dentro de su estómago pudiendo sentir como la sangre se reunía en su boca, empezando a sentirse débil.

-Naruto porque... -fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y solo ver una imagen borrosa de Naruto sonriendo tristemente frente a el con el Sharingan de 3 tomoes activo y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Porque...ahora yo también sé que hacer-respondió agarrando el cuerpo de Itachi antes de que cayera al suelo.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

-Gracias Itachi ya decidí que debe hacer-dijo Naruto ya habiendo terminado de curar a Itachi mientras le ponía unos grilletes en las manos de Itachi que suprimían su chakra y lo cargo poniéndolo en su hombro como si llevaras un costal de papas.

-Tengo que regresar-decía Naruto mientras iba de regreso a Konoha cargando a Itachi- Esto es extraño, desde un principio esto me parecía muy extraño- se cuestionaba Naruto- Por que mandar solo a un hombre para una misión muy importante, hay la posibilidad de que este hombre no cumpla con las ordenes, el consejo ya no confía en los Uchihas y mucho menos confiarían en nosotros dos-

\- Esto ya estaba planeado desde un principio, como no me di cuenta de esto... Soy un idiota, hice que mis emociones no me dejaran pensar con cuidado, el único que podría beneficiarse de todo esto, el único que anhela tener más poder el consejo, tsk maldita sea- se cuestionaba Naruto

-Su objetivo no es acabar con él clan, su objetivo es Shisui...no, no es Shisui, son sus ojos, por eso es que nos mandaron fuera de la aldea, él sabía que con Itachi y conmigo cerca no cumpliría con su objetivo- pensó Naruto uniendo los puntos y acelerando el paso

-Miarda, maldita sea, sabía que Shisui no tendría el valor de matar a todo el clan así que esta era la oportunidad para hacerse con sus ojos, una vez que te encuentre te matare Danzo- pensó con furia Naruto recordando al hombre que le había pedido innumerables veces unirse a su pequeña escolta personal anbu, Raíz.

CON SHISUI CERCA DEL COMPLEJO UCHIHA

Shisui se encontraba viendo el complejo Uchiha desde la rama de un árbol esperando a que el sol se empezara a ocultar para comenzar con su propio plan, pasaron los minutos y Shisui empezó a ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente.

-Ya es hora- pensó Shisui activando su Sharingan-Meteré a todos en una ilusión y todo habrá acabado, Naruto se enojara conmigo por hacer esto solo, pero esto hará que su familia y el clan se mantengan unido- activando su Mangekyo-Sharingan, reacciono rápidamente esquivando unos kunais, desapareciendo en un parpadeo esquivo varios ataques más.

Haci continúa mente hasta que sus atacantes lo llevaron a una zona un poco alejada y libre de civilización, perfecto para una batalla al aire libre.

-Estos trajes...son anbus pero diferentes...estos son anbus de raíz, eso significa que el hombre detrás de todo esto es...- pensó Shisui para luego ver como del bosque Salía un hombre mientras hablaba.

-Digno de Shisui el cuerpo parpadeante, muy rápido y preciso-dijo el hombre dándose a conocer, llevaba vendas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro derecho y tenía algunas arrugas, andaba apoyándose con un bastón y tenía el cabello de color marrón, este era- Danzo- dijo Shisui un poco enojado porque el hombre había intentado matarlo.

-Quédense atrás- dijo danzo poniéndose frente de sus hombres

-¿Porque interfieres en mi camino Danzo?- pregunto Shisui furioso

-El KOTOAMATSUKAMI una habilidad que crea ilusiones perfectas, tanto que el afectado no sabe que está en una, es una pena que un poder haci se desperdicie tratando de parar un golpe de estado- explico Danzo tranquilamente haciendo enfadar a Shisui dándose cuenta de que es lo que quería obtener Danzo

-Incluso aunque usaras tu poder solo sería por esta vez, mientras el clan Uchiha exista hay el riesgo que esto vuelva a ocurrir, no, esto ocurrirá nuevamente, tarde o temprano Konoha tendrá que enfrentarse al Clan Uchiha, ¿no crees que es mejor exterminarlos ahora que podemos?, sabía que no podrías atacar las ordenes que te dimos haci que planee quedarme con tus ojos y luego hacer que Naruto extermine al clan Uchiha-

-Danzo tenías todo esto planeado, sabes, si se llega a saber qué es lo que haces te mataran...- respondió Shisui con furia

-Todo esto es para que Konoha alcance la paz verdadera, no te preocupes Shisui le daré un buen uso a tus ojos- dijo Danzo lanzándose a atacar a Shisui

CON NARUTO BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Naruto se apresuró a llegar a Konoha y entrar sin ser detectado, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al bosque de la muerte, para ser más exactos al campo de entrenamiento que tenía en él, este se encontraba en la parte más peligrosa del bosque de la muerte y nadie pasa por ahí, así que decidió dejar al inconsciente Itachi ahí para poder ir a ayudar a Shisui antes de lo que piensa que pasara ocurra.

-Naruto-Naruto pensó que Itachi se había despertado pero vio que lo dijo inconscientemente- No me asustes así Itachi...quédate en este lugar pronto todo terminara-le dijo Naruto al Itachi inconsciente

Naruto se puso en marcha, rápidamente se acercaba en donde sentía a la presencia de Shisui, pero, esta se iba debilitando- Maldición, está pasando tengo que apurarme- pensó Naruto acelerando más el paso.

Cuando Naruto estaba por llegar en done se encontraba Shisui, encontraba cuerpos de anbus de raíz regados por el bosque mientras se iba acercando a la firma de chakra de Shisui, luego de un rato vio como una gran explosión ocurrió y sintió como el poder de Shisui se elevó repentinamente para luego bajar drásticamente.

Naruto logro llegar donde estaba Shisui para luego ver como estaba por caer para ser asesinado por los anbus de raíz restantes, se apuró y logro sacar a Shisui de la trayectoria de los jutsus lanzados por los de raíz para luego lanzar su propio jutsu- Jutsu llamas del sabio Fénix-dijo el rubio desde el bosque lanzando su ataque y dejando fuera de combate a los anbus de raíz por haberlos tomado por sorpresa.

-Jeje no estabas en una misión-dijo Shisui tratando de calmar el ambiente mientras Naruto lo recostaba en el tronco de un árbol

-Sospeche que algo como esto podría pasar haci que volví- dijo Naruto seriamente viendo el estado de su amigo

-Y ¿Itachi? acaso esta por aquí- ante esto Naruto negó con la cabeza- No, él se encuentra en nuestro campo de entrenamiento inconsciente- respondió

-Así que lo descubrió-dijo Shisui débilmente uniendo los puntos ya sabiendo porque Naruto volvió

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Danzo mandara a más de sus Anbus pronto- dijo Naruto mientras hacía que Shisui se apoyara en el hombro de Naruto

Ambos se fueron del lugar mientras saltaban en las ramas de los árboles.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Ambos Shisui y Naruto habían llegado a su campo de entrenamiento en el bosque de entrenamiento, Shisui se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y veía a itachi aún inconsciente también recostado en el tronco de otro árbol.

Naruto se encontraba sanando sus heridas haci que no dijo mucho, Shisui se levantó una vez que Naruto ya había curado sus heridas más serías, pero aún le dolía el cuerpo, por el hecho de haber aspirado algo de veneno cuando se escapaba de los anbus de raíz.

-Naruto- dijo Shisui viendo seriamente llamando la atención de Naruto que se encontraba pensando en que hacer a partir de ahora-Sígueme- dijo Shisui empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Naruto

Ambos caminaron un rato por el bosque que hasta que llegaron a un acantilado y en frente una cascada en donde si te acercabas podrías ver agua en el fondo, Shisui se paró casi al borde de este acantilado, mientras Naruto solo lo observaba, la luna ya había salido y ambos la observaron un momento hasta que Shisui hablo.

-Sabes...ya no hay oportunidad de parar el golpe de estado...Danzo me quito mi ojo derecho, sin el ya tenemos la oportunidad de para todo esto sin derramar una gota de sangre-dijo Shisui tristemente

-No confiaba en mi desde un principio... así que busca defender la aldea por sí mismo...seguro también vendrá por mi ojo izquierdo, pero, antes de eso te lo entregare a ti-dijo Shisui acercando su mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo y se lo quitaba- Solo puedo confiar en tí Naruto mi mejor amigo-dijo seriamente mientras le extendía su mano derecha a Naruto con su ojo en él-Shisui yo-

-Protege a la aldea y el nombre de los Uchihas- dijo para que Naruto cerrara sus ojos un momento y un cuervo apareciera yendo hacia la mano de Shisui y agarrando su ojo para luego desaparecer solo dejando plumas negras- Lo aceptare, pero que harás ahora Shisui- dijo seriamente ocultando su tristeza ya sabiendo que es lo que Shisui planeaba hacer, no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo dado a él era una manera de decir "Lo siento pero aquí termina todo para mí".

-Te daré un regalo Naruto...te daré el Mangekyo-Sharingan-Dijo Shisui a Naruto-¿El Mangekyo-Sharingan? ¿Cómo harás eso?-pregunto Naruto temeroso por la respuesta.

-Quien sabe si mi muerte pueda cambiar la situación...pero bueno eso te tocara a ti averiguarlo como mi mejor amigo-Dijo Shisui aún viéndolo y avanzando hacia atrás Naruto intento detenerlo pero-No me detengas Naruto, solo déjalo haci, dile a Itachi que lo siento por no poder despedirme-comento Shisui para luego dar un paso más atrás y caer por el acantilado con un Naruto intentando agarrar la mano de Shisui para que no cayera, fallando en el proceso-¡Shisui!-grito Naruto soltando algunas lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo, despertando haci el Mangekyou-Sharingan.

10 DE OCTUBRE

Había pasado lo inevitable todo se iba desmoronando, Naruto regreso de su supuesta misión, solo, no tardaron en hacer un escándalo por esto, el heredero del Clan, Uchiha Itachi había muerto a manos de ninjas renegados, eso fue lo que Naruto informo y no había nada que corroborara su informe pero tampoco había nada que decía que mintiera, después de todo trajo consigo la banda ninja de Itachi.

Una vez que él se enterara de la muerte de Itachi los ancianos hicieron un escándalo, pidiendo la cabeza de Naruto por no haber ayudado a Itachi a sobrevivir, y hubieran tenido su cabeza de no ser porque Mikoto lo había defendido, ya había perdido un hijo, y no perdería otro, Naruto sabía que su madre parecía fuerte por fuera, pero, por dentro era todo lo contrario, después de todo es la madre quien sufre más que un padre tras la muerte de un Hijo.

La noticia de que Shisui se había suicidado también se propago por él clan, pero nadie creía que lo había hecho, después de todo quien no conocía al alegre Shisui, no tenía razones para hacerlo, así que empezaron a pensar que su muerte también tuvo algo que ver con Naruto, pues le faltaban sus ojos, si la situación de Naruto ya era mala respecto en la confianza que él clan le tenía, entonces ahora ya no la tenía.

Izumi estaba igual que su madre, solo que ella no se había encerrado en su cuarto, actuaba fuerte cuando los demás la veían, pero, se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente cuando nadie la observaba, ella había despertado su Mangekyo-Sharingan por haber perdido a la persona que más había amado.

Sasuke había despertado el Sharingan de un tomoe al enterarse de la muerte de Itachi, pero fue de los más afectados al igual que su madre y Izumi, ahora se había vuelto algo sombrío y ya no quería verlo o dirigirle la palabra a Naruto, ahora había pasado lo que más le aterro en un principio, su familia se había desmoronado por completo, por alguna razón, Fugaku había regresado a ser el de antes una vez que se enteró de la muerte de Itachi, pero ya no salía de su habitación junto con su madre.

Naruto había sido llamado por el consejo un día antes, pero esta vez solo estaban Homura Y Koharu, mañana seria él cumpleaños de Kasumi haci que Minato no fue informado de esta reunión, Danzo tampoco se encontraba, así que supuso que aún no se recuperaba de la batalla que tuvo con Shisui, tampoco quería verlo, haci que era mejor si no se encontraba presente porque podría haberse lanzado a atacarlo.

-Uchiha Naruto- dijo Homura viendo al nombrado arrodillado en señal de respeto frente a él - Se te pide que detengas las acciones que tu clan tiene planeado hacer-dijo Koharu deteniéndose para ver si Naruto había escuchado bien.

-Hemos discutido con el Hokage estos últimos días y llegamos a la conclusión que para salvar a la aldea de él clan Uchiha...este debe ser exterminado- continuo Homura monótona

-¿Aceptaras?- pregunto Koharu con una voz monótona mientras lo veía al igual que su compañero

-Acepto...pero con una condición-dijo Naruto seriamente

-¿cuál?- pregunto Homura sin cambiar su tono de voz

-Que Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Izumi vivan-dijo Naruto esperando la respuestas de ambos consejeros

-Está bien, nosotros informaremos al Hokage de esta decisión- dijo Koharu-puedes retirarte- dijeron al unísono

Y eso fue un resumen de lo que había pasado en estos últimos 5 días, el sol se ocultaba y él se encontraba encima de las cabezas de los Hokage con su uniforme anbu ya puesto, esperaba a un invitado, uno muy peligroso.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kasumi-chan...ahora se enojara conmigo por no poder ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños-pensó tristemente Naruto

-No crees que es un hermoso paisaje comparado a la última vez que lo vimos- dijo un hombre a la espalda de Naruto

No había necesidad de voltearse para ver quién era, no podría olvidar la voz de aquel hombre que se llama haci mismo Madara Uchiha.

-Y bien Naruto, ya pensaste bien lo que te propuse hace años-dijo el hombre que se hace llamar Madara con una voz siniestra pero Naruto no se inmuto

-Lo hice-dijo volteándolo a ver con su Sharingan activo, el hombre que se hace llamar Madara sonrió ante esto bajo la máscara pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

-Pero te diré mi respuesta una vez que me ayudes con algo-dijo Naruto haciendo que él hombre que se hace llamar Madara pensara un rato.

-Y dime que ganaría yo ayudándote- respondió el hombre queriendo saber la respuesta de Naruto

-Vengarte-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Madara –Si, conseguirás venganza contra él clan Uchiha...aquel clan que te dio la espalda hace muchos años-dijo Naruto

-¡Oh! esto suena interesante-dijo el Hombre que se hace llamar Madara sonriendo bajo la máscara- Esta bien te ayudare, pero no lo hare por venganza, lo hare porque quiero que te unas a mi organización, Akatsuki-dijo EL hombre que se hace llamar Madara

Esto llamo la atención de Naruto, que este hombre que se hace llamar Madara haya formado una organización eso significaba que era más peligroso de lo que creía- Está formada por ninjas renegados de rango S, y tu encajarías perfecto allí, pero te daré más detalles una vez me des tu respuesta- dijo el Hombre que se hace llamar Madara a Naruto

-Hecho-dijo Naruto-Sígueme tenemos que acabar con todo esto, ven al distrito Uchiha te estaré esperando- Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en cuervos y el hombre enmascarado siendo absorbido por un espiral.

DISTRITO UCHIHA

Todo estaba en silencio, ya era hora de dormir y pocas personas estaban despiertas, los ninjas no patrullaban esta noche, pues hoy se festejaba el día en el que el Yondaime Hokage había vencido al Kyubi, todo era perfecto.

Sasuke fue invitado al cumpleaños de Kasumi, haci que no se encontraba e Izumi fue con él para cuidarlo, Naruto se para encima de uno de los postes de luz que había y tras de él apareció el hombre enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara.

-Cual es plan-pregunto el Hombre enmascarado

-Matar a todos los Uchihas en el distrito Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Izumi son los únicos que tienen permitidos vivir- Dijo Naruto sin emociones poniéndose su máscara de cuervo-Hecho, entonces empecemos-dijo el Hombre enmascarado.

Hai, hola chicos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que publique esta historia, meses, jajaja, lo siento por no haberles traído esto antes, pero, la escuela, ya saben cómo es en estos últimos meses, en especial en Diciembre, pero bueno, ya la termine y ahora me estoy preparando para entrar a la universidad, y esto también requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación, planeaba subir este capítulo el día de ayer, 24-12-18, pero ya saben cómo es en día de fiesta, mis primos me sacaron de casa y no tuve el tiempo de terminar de corregir mis horrores ortográficos xd (si me he vuelto más antisocial de lo que ya era), pero ya está, y también gracias a GhostNyx que le gusto la historia y me hizo acordar de ella, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y también lo suficiente mente largo xd, subiré el siguiente capítulo para año nuevo(eso espero) o el prox. Año (1 de Enero: v). Hasta la próxima amigos.

PDT: si quieren darme algún consejo sobre la historia son bienvenidos y también tengo futuros proyectos que quiero hacer pero primero a terminar esta historia o si no nunca lo hare, si quieren saber lo que le paso a Itachi esperen el próximo capitulo xd.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola como están vengo a decirles que algo importante paso, pero se los diré cuando terminen de leer todo, nos vemos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba abriendo los ojos lentamente

-Espera... ¿Hoy es?-

-10... Hoy es 10 de octubre... han pasado 5 días Itachi...-

-Na... Naruto... el clan... ¿qué paso con él clan?...- pregunto Itachi mientras sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía formar oraciones, Naruto lo había drogado supuso, habían seguido esta rutina durante estos últimos 5 días.

Naruto lo drogaba para que perdiera la consciencia y no supiera a donde lo movería, lo único que sabía era que aún seguía dentro del bosque de la muerte, nada más, ni nada menos, Naruto había burlado a los anbus que venían al bosque de la muerte a buscar algo.

Si Naruto lo mantenía aún cautivo eso significaba que lo buscaban a él, pero por alguna razón no podía hablar bien, así que supuso que esto era un efecto secundario de la droga que usaba Naruto para noquearlo, apenas podía formar algunas oraciones.

Ahora se encontraban dentro de una cueva y Naruto estaba frente suyo con su traje anbu puesto, se notaban las salpicaduras de sangre, como si hubiera vuelto de una misión de asesinato.

-Di.. Dime que paso-

-Shisui... don.. ¿Dónde está?- trato de saber Itachi preguntándole al único que podría saberlo, Naruto.

-No es de tu incumbencia Itachi- dijo Naruto seriamente mientras activaba su Sharingan

-El clan... que paso con él... dímelo-

Naruto no respondió, mientras activaba su Mangekyo-Sharingan (imaginense como quieren que sea) y se empezaban a escuchar más anbus de lo normal cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Quiero que conozcas Ha alguien Itachi- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía a un lado y de las sombras salía un hombre enmascarado, su cabello era alborotado llegándole hasta los hombros.

-Su nombre es... Uchiha Madara-

Fue lo único que escucho de Naruto antes mirarle a los ojos para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero eso fue su mayor error, lo último que vio fue como él Mangekyo-Sharingan giraban intensamente y todo empezaba a oscurecerse a su alrededor.

KONOHA 8 AÑOS DESPUES

Konoha ya no era la gran aldea ninja que alguna vez fue, lo único que les quedaban de esos grandes años era la voluntad de fuego que se les fue heredada por el Shodaime Hokage, los grandes ninjas que tenían el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a un kage ya no habían en gran cantidad.

Pero no estamos aquí para saber eso ¿verdad?, pues hoy era un día especial, uno en donde futuros Shinobis darían un paso más para engrandecer a su amada aldea, bueno o eso sería feliz para todos estos futuros Shinobis, si no fuera porque uno no había logrado graduarse de la academia ninja, nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Kasumi-chan lo harás la próxima vez de eso estoy seguro- le dijo Iruka tratando de animar a Kasumi quien se encontraba algo triste por haber reprobado el examen de graduación nuevamente.

-Solo lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor Iruka-sensei- respondió sin muchos ánimos Kasumi mientras observaba por la ventana del aula como los demás se iban muy emocionados hacia sus hogares.

-Acaso eso no es el punto- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa- Ya sé, por qué no vamos a comer ramen, yo invito-esto emociono a Kasumi un poco y acepto con una sonrisa muy típica de ella.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Konoha mientras iban discutiendo e intentando saber del porque Kasumi no podía hacer unos simple clon de sí mismo.

Una vez que llegaron a Ichiraku ambos pidieron un miso ramen, deteniendo su charla para poder comer un poco del delicioso ramen.

-Dime Kasumi como van las cosas de él Hoka.. Digo tu padre- pregunto él Shinobi algo curioso, no era un secreto que él Hokage se había distanciado algo de su familia y se concentraba más en el trabajo, por una parte era bueno para el progreso y crecimiento de Konoha, pero para su vida privada solo lo hacía distanciarse más de su familia.

Kasumi dudo un momento si responderle o no, pero al final lo hizo, ya que Iruka era de las pocas personas que si la trataba como una persona normal, ayudándola cuando podía en su control de chakra (razón por la cual aún no logra graduarse) y no como un monstro, como la mayoría de los aldeanos lo hacían.

-las cosas van algo bien... por lo menos Oto-san esta para él desayuno y él almuerzo... antes desde que Onii-chan muriera ya no es él mismo-dijo Kasumi pero diciendo lo último en un susurro

-¿Enserio?, no parece que él Hokage salga de su oficina en ningún momento, es más te aseguraría que aún sigue en su oficina en estos momentos jajaja- bromeo Iruka haciendo que Kasumi se relajara un poco, ya que sabe que a Kasumi no le gusta mucho hablar de la situación de su familia.

-y como se encuentra Kushina-sama- pregunto Iruka con un gran respeto hacia la esposa y madre de Kasumi, pero esta última se rio un poco de él por él respeto con él que se referían a su madre aunque sabía de primera mano él porque todos los hombres le tenían un gran respeto o miedo, no hacerla enojar era la clave para sobrevivir si vivías en la misma casa que él habanero Sangriento o como la molestaban sus amigos más cercanos cabeza de tomate.

-Ella se encuentra bien, no sé si ella sabe él porque Oto-san se distancio un poco de nosotros, pero creo que solo está un poco preocupada por Oto-san, solo dale un poco más de tiempo y volverá a ser la misma de antes- dijo Kasumi terminando de comer su segundo tazón de miso ramen

-Eso esperemos... ojala las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-dijo Iruka a la nada recordando cómo era Konoha hace 8 años.

Después de un comer un rato más en él establecimiento de ramen, ambos se retiraron del lugar directo hacia su hogar.

Kasumi se dirigía hacia su casa que era la mansión Hokage, este quedaba cerca al complejo Hyuga y al antiguo distrito Uchiha en donde ahora solo residían los únicos 2 sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha a manos de un desconocido Shinobi.

Kasumi soltó una lagrima de tristeza al recordar como Onii-chan(Naruto) le habia dicho que iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sin saber que esta iba a ser la última vez que ella lo vería.

-No hay que estar triste, eso sería lo que Onii-chan me diría- Se dijo así mismo Kasumi dándose ánimos para seguir adelante y poder ser una gran Kunoichi tal como había jurado frente al monumento que hicieron para los caídos de la masacre Uchiha.

El sol aún no se ocultaba y Kasumi aún se encontraba algo lejos de su casa, pero alguien se le acerco por la espalda sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Hola Kasumi-chan- él que la llamo era Mizuki uno de los instructores de la academía era muy educado con todos pero por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que se alejara de él.

Era muy buena para sentir las emociones de las personas, pero él no había hecho nada aún que le haga desconfiar por completo haci que hizo nada para alejarse de él y decidió escucharlo.

-Me entere que reprobaste él examen nuevamente y te quería decir una manera de convertirte en un Shinobi, es un secreto pero creo que voy a contártelo - dijo muy confiado llamando la atención de Kasumi.

Aquí pasaría casi lo mismo que en él anime, Mizuki le cuenta que había una forma de pasar el examen de graduación que reprobó, haciéndole robar el pergamino que contiene jutsus prohibidos, esta vez fue un poco más difícil ya que como dijo Iruka en forma de broma Minato aún se encontraba en su oficina firmando algunos papeles, haci que tuvo que esperar a que se fuera a casa, luego de eso Kasumi aprendió el kage bunshin no jutsu(jutsu clon de sombras), con la diferencia de que Mizuki no pudo hacer que Kasumi desconfiara de Iruka ya que esta lo veía como un segundo padre, haciendo que estos dos se unieran y lo derrotaran fácilmente.

Unos momentos después de lo sucedido con Mizuki, Iruka y Kasumi varios anbus junto con algunos Chunin los encontraron llevándose a Mizuki para interrogarlo, Kasumi llegando a casa acompañado por un anbus a petición de su Oto-san llego a casa sin hacer mucho berrinche.

Luego de que Kasumi se encontrara frente a la puerta de su casa él anbu sintió un escalofrió al sentir una presencia aterradora atrás de la puerta esperando el regreso de Kasumi, haci que decidió irse dejando a su suerte a Kasumi para que se enfrentara a una furiosa Kushina.

Kasumi al ver como él anbu se fue solo pudo maldecir su suerte e insultar al anbu de cobarde, ya que esta había decidido usar al anbu para que su Oka-san descargara su furia en él.

Dudo un momento si abrir la puerta o no, pero al pasar unos minutos decidió hacerlo, o si no solo lograría que su Oka-san se enojara más.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- dijo Kasumi empujando bruscamente la puerta

-Kasumi-chan que horas son estas de llegar- dijo Kushina muy enoja mientras se elevaban nueve mechones de su cabello rojo, pero al ver que Kasumi tenía algunas su actitud cambio de muy enojada a una muy preocupada.

-Oka-san estoy bien solo son unos cuantos rasguños- dijo tratando de apartar a Kushina quien le agarraba los hombros y empezaba buscar si había heridas graves.

Después de un momento Kushina se calmó y dejo a Kasumi libre, Kasumi ceno con su madre y como casi todas las noches Minato no se encontraba por su trabajo de Hokage, eso era lo que le decía su Oka-san, pero ella sabía que no era haci, no en un cien por ciento, aunque esta noche si iba a cenar con ellas pero paso lo del Pergamino y Kasumi se estremecía al considerar si decirle o no a su Oka-san acerca de este hecho.

Pero al ver que su Oka-san comía con enojo al ver que su Oto-san no había llegado, decidió no decírselo ya que se acordaría que había llegado muy tarde a casa.

Planeando también decirle que ahora ya se había graduado de la academia ninja porque al parecer también se le olvido por estar enojada.

ACADEMÍA NINJA

Después de lo de ayer, Kasumi logro graduarse de la academia ninja e Iruka le dijo que viniera al día siguiente a la academia para que supiera quien sería su Jounin-sensei junto con sus compañeros de equipo, Kasumi caminaba de mala gana hacía la academia, pues pensaba que ya no volvería a la academia ninja después de graduarse.

-Maldita academia, porque tengo que volver- pensaba Kasumi caminando de mala gana (no lo dije pero Kasumi llevaba puesto una ropa similar a la de Naruto en él anime, y la banda ninja en él mismo lugar)

Cuando llego a la academia se dirigía hacia donde era su salón de clase, una vez dentro evito los murmullos que había acerca de ella y camino hasta donde se encontraba cierto Uchiha con una mirada de pocos amigos, y para molestia de cierto pelo rosa y Yamanaka, Kasumi se sentó al lado del Uchiha.

-¡Hola Sasuke mira mi nueva banda ninja!- dijo Kasumi de manera bulliciosa haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera porque no había notado que Kasumi se había sentado a su lado por estar en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Kasumi que haces aquí? pensé que habías fallado el examen de graduación- le pregunto un asombrado Sasuke al ver que Kasumi tenía su banda ninja.

-Te lo dije verdad yo seré la mejor Kunoichi, así que era obvio que un tonto examen no me detendría- dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero me imagino que tuvo que ver con que él gran alboroto que se armó anoche ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke viendo que Kasumi se ponía nerviosa pues el Hokage (Oto-san) le dijo esta mañana que no le dijera a nadie sobre él alboroto que causo la noche anterior

-Eh.. yo.. jaja- intentaba excusarse Kasumi mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello que estaba amarrado en dos coletas, signo de que Kasumi estaba incomoda o nerviosa pensó Sasuke suspirando.

-Si no quieres decirme no tienes que hacerlo Kasumi-dijo tranquilizando a Kasumi

Aunque no lo admitiera Kasumi era su único amigo desde que era un niño, después de la muerte de uno de sus hermanos se volvió muy frio y distante con el único hermano que le quedaba, no, no solo se volvió frio y distante con su hermano, se volvió haci con los que lo rodeaban, aislándose haci mismo, pero, Kasumi estaba ahí para él, a pesar de que la empezó a tratar mal después de lo de su hermano, ella nunca lo había dejado, estando a su lado para animarlo y hacer que volviera a ser él mismo de antes.

Cuando ocurrió la masacre de su clan a manos de un ninja misterioso, ya no tenía nada, su madre, su padre e incluso su único hermano vivo se había ido, su clan se había ido de la misma forma que casi toda su familia, la única familia que le quedaba era Izumi la novia de su hermano Itachi, pero ella fue un poco más fuerte que él, no mostro estar muy afectada por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que ella lloraba cuando nadie veía.

Haci que decidió salir adelante y junto a Kasumi quien también se encontraba en una situación algo similar a la de él por haber perdido a alguien importante, logro reconciliarse con ella y juntos ingresaron a la academia ninja.

Aunque al ver que Kasumi era muy mala en lo académico y tener un control de chakra terrible supuso que no se graduaría de la academia a la primera, y justo sus predicciones Kasumi había reprobado él examen para graduarse de la academia ninja justo hace un año, y ya teniéndolo todo previsto él también reprobó pero intencionalmente para que juntos terminaran la academia ninja.

Pero lo gracioso fue que este año se suponía que ambos se graduarían, incluso la ayudo tanto en lo académico como en lo Shinobi, pero llego un poco tarde a la prueba y no noto que Kasumi se encontraba en su asiento triste por no haber podido pasar el examen, haci que lo hizo con toda confianza y paso.

-Y no tienes algo que decirme- dijo Kasumi algo molesta con Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos y ahora era su turno de ponerse nervioso

-Jajaja esto es gracioso Kasumi veras pensé que habías pasado él examen haci que hice él mío con mucha confianza y lo pase-dijo Sasuke tratando de explicarle a Kasumi del porque había pasado su examen sin ella y al ver que se tranquilizó un poco continuo- veras al ver que te encontrabas triste pensé que no querías hablar conmigo haci que me fui para que pensaras las cosas-dijo Sasuke con la esperanza de poder engañar a Kasumi, sabiendo que ella era muy buena para ver cuando mentían las personas, no quería decirle que no tuvo el valor de mirarla a la cara por él error que había cometido.

Kasumi lo observo un momento mientras trataba ver si Sasuke le estaba mintiendo, notando haci que Sasuke le ocultaba algo- No te creo haci que no te hablare en todo él día- le dijo Kasumi haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña volteándose con los brazos cruzados para no ver al Uchiha.

-E-Espera no es lo que crees yo p...- trato de arreglar las cosas Sasuke pero no pudo por que Iruka había entrado al aula haciendo que todos se fueran a sus lugares.

-¡Diablos ahora no me podre disculpar!- pensó sasuke con los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados maldiciendo la puntualidad de Iruka, y haciendo que la pelo rosa y la Yamanaka chillaran por lo cool que se veía, para que luego Iruka las hiciera callar.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo mientras Iruka les daba un largo discurso sobre cómo ser buenos Shinobis hasta que termino y empezó a decir los equipos en los que estarían.(nos pasaremos a los equipos principales para no hacer mucha cosa)

-Equipo 7, estará conformado por Namikaze Kasumi, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, teniendo como Jounin-sensei a Hatake Kakashi- al escuchar sobre el equipo en él que estaría, Sasuke se alegró porque estaría con su Kasumi, pero viéndolo por él lado malo, ahora tendría que soporta a la pelo rosa quien era una de sus más devotas fan-girls, volteando a ver a Kasumi minuciosamente vio que aún estaba molesta haci que se puso a escuchar quienes serían los otros equipos.

-Equipo 8, estará conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino, tendrán como Jounin-sensei a Yuhi Kurenai- El Inuzuka se emocionó por estar en él mismo equipo que él de la heredera del clan Hyuga, pues quería que esta le aceptara salir en una cita para mostrarle a los demás de quien es el verdadero alfa, la Hyuga se golpeó la cabeza en su escritorio por tener que soportar ahora al Inuzuka maldiciendo en su cabeza su terrible suerte, por otro lado él Aburame solo festejo en silencio por que ahora tendría una oportunidad de poder hacer amigos.

-Equipo 9, aún en servicio, Equipo 10, estará conformado por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su Jounin-sensei será Sarutobi Asuma- la Yamaka solo se decepciono por no estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke para luego recibir burlas de la pelo rosa empezando una discusión, él Nara solo pensó que esto sería fastidioso haci que se hecho a dormir nuevamente, él Akimichi solo se mantuvo comiendo pero se le notaba la emoción que tenía por estar con él mismo equipo que su amigo Shikamaru.

Haci paso la lista de los nuevos equipos hasta que termino, para luego hacer pasar a los Jounin-sensei retirándose haci del Salón.

Los únicos que quedaban eran él equipo 7 quien para su mala suerte les toco al Jounin-sensei más puntual de toda Konoha, para matar el tiempo Sakura intento pedirle una cita a Sasuke como siempre lo hacía, pero como siempre este lo rechazo apenas empezó a hablar.

Kasumi aún seguía molesta con Sasuke y al observar como Sakura intentaba pedirle una cita, un sentimiento de celos apareció en ella sin saber él porque, pensando aún que esto tenía que ver con que Sasuke había roto su promesa, solo se enojó más con él.

Luego de unos minutos de que Sakura le siguiera insistiendo en que salieran en una cita este se cansó activando su Sharingan de ahora 2 tomoes, poniéndola en una ilusión para luego caer desmayada, no era un desalmado con las mujeres en general haci que logro agarrarla antes de que se cayera al piso, para luego ponerla un asiento cualquiera para que se despertara dentro de un rato.

Soltando un suspiro se acercó a su sitio para poder disculparse con Kasumi, pero cuando estaba frente a ella para empezar a hablar, alguien abría la puerta del salón, este era Hatake Kakashi su Jounin-sensei, tenía el pelo plata cubriéndose la mitad del rostro por alguna razón, vistiendo él chaleco verde que todos los Chunin usaban.

-¿Pero qué? acaso Asuma-Sensei no dijo que Kakashi siempre llega tarde, incluso Izumi-onechan dijo que nunca lo ha visto llegar puntual a una reunión de suma importancia entre los Jounín, ¿porque mi el mundo no quiere que me disculpe con Kasumi?- se maldecía Sasuke en su mente

Después de que Kakashi les dijera sobre la mala impresión que tenía sobre ellos, les dijo que los esperaría en la azotea de la aldea, los tres fueron de camino hacia la azotea con una Sakura ya recuperada sin saber qué es lo que había pasado para que quedara desmayada.

El camino fue un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke, tuvo que soportar a Sakura todo él camino hacía la azotea, incluso considero noquearla nuevamente para que ya no molestara, pero sería él quien tendría que cargarla, y si aprendió algo en estos tortuosos años de soportarla a ella y a la Yamanaka, incluso considerarían que fue una bendición del cielo si este les escupiera en la cara.

Una vez ya en la azotea los tres se sentaron frente a Kakashi, y este empezó a hablar diciéndoles que para conocerse mejor todos deberían decir lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños.

Kakashi empezó primero, pero prácticamente solo respondió que no les importaba, ahora era él turno de Kasumi.

-Muy bien, me gusta mucho el ramen, comer ramen con mis amigos, estar con mi familia, lo que no me gusta son las personas que no reconocen mi talento, mis sueños son cumplir mi promesa de ser la mejor Kunoichi y convertirme en Hokage- dijo Kasumi muy alegre

-Ser Hokage que gran sueño- Dijo Kakashi de manera aburrida- Bien ahora te toca- dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

-Lo que me gusta no te importa, lo que no me gusta tampoco y lo que quiero es reconstruir mi clan-dijo Sasuke sin prestarle atención a Sakura quien Chillo de alegría porque creía que Sasuke se veía muy cool.

Kakashi pensó un momento y no hizo ningún comentario esta vez- Por lo menos no es un vengador Naruto-pensó mientras recordaba él pasado

-Creo que ya se murió- le susurro Kasumi al oído de Sasuke, este último se sonrojo un poco por lo cerca que Kasumi estaba.

-¡Hey! aléjate de Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura empujando a Kasumi a un lado para luego intentar abrazarlo.

-Aléjate de él pelo de chicle- respondió Kasumi empujando a Sakura antes de que abrazara a Sasuke

Sasuke solo observaba como ambas se empezaban a lanzar todo tipo de insultos, hasta que después de un rato de ver como ambas se peleaban decidió separarlas.

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear- dijo separando a ambas- Hay que terminar con todo esto, necesito ir a casa a cenar- complemento Sasuke haciéndoles dar cuenta a ambas de que ya se empezaba a hacer de noche.

Luego de calmarlas y volver a sus sitios Sasuke le lanzo una pequeña piedra ha Kakashi para que les volviera a prestar atención, pero para su sorpresa Kakashi lo esquivo de manera inconsciente.

-Tsk... es bueno- pensaron los tres para luego lanzarle más piedras.

Después de no acertarle ningún tiro, Kakashi volvió a la realidad.

-Los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7- dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta para irse

-¡ESPERE! acaso no se olvida de algo o de alguien- Grito Sakura

-Oh! cierto, discúlpame-dijo haciendo que Sakura se aliviara porque era la única que aún no se presentaba.

-Les aconsejo no desayunar- dijo el peli plata desapareciendo en un Shunshin de hojas

-Se fue... ¡PERO NISIQUIERA PUDE PRESENTARME!- dijo Sakura por haber sido olvidada- Es una pena, pero, no quisieras ir a comer algo Sasuke-kun- pregunto la pelo rosa dándose la vuelta en donde se suponía que debería estar Sasuke.

-Me dejo-dijo viendo que ya no estaba soltando un suspiro de derrota- No me queda de otra, no quisieras acompañarme a comer algo Kasumi- dijo buscando con la vista a Kasumi dándose cuenta de que también se había ido.

-Me dejaron sola- dijo dándose cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la azotea.

CALLES DE KONOHA

Después de abandonar a Sakura en la azotea de la academia Kasumi se dirigía su casa mientras ignoraba a Sasuke quien le intentaba pedir disculpas, pero después de tanta insistencia de parte del azabache acepto que le invitara a comer ramen.

Ambos se encontraban en Ichiraku y Kasumi ya iba por él cuarto tazón de ramen, Sasuke se preguntó si fue buena idea invitarla a comer ramen en vez de comer dangos, pero si sabía algo, ya no tendría todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando para comprarle algo a Izumi en su cumpleaños que se iba acercando.

Pero valdría la pena pensaba, ya que haci se podría reconciliar con su único amigo.

-Sasuke ¿acaso no quieres comer?- llamo Kasumi la atención de Sasuke que se había distanciado algo del exterior en sus pensamientos

-¿Comer?... claro por qué no quisiera comer- dijo dándose cuenta de que su ramen se había enfriado

Después de un rato ambos terminaron, siguieron caminando por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que los aldeanos aún veían de mala manera a Kasumi, pero este los miraba y volteaban asustados.

Como siempre los civiles que formaban parte del consejo le intentaban hacer la vida imposible a Kasumi, aún no sabía él porque le hacían la vida imposible, pero, tarde o temprano lo sabría, después de todo el consejo cumplía con lo que le pedía, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que él momento indicado aparezca para saber la verdad.

Pero ahora gracias al padre de Kasumi quien era él Hokage, los molestos del consejo ya no podían hacer mucho para molestar a Kasumi.

Después de que ambos se separaron en el punto que dividía el camino a su casa de la casa de Kasumi ambos se despidieron.

COMPLEJO UCHIHA

-Ya estoy de vuelta Izumi-onechan- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la casa del jefe del Clan el cual era su casa.

-Izumi-onechan estas aquí- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la sala de su casa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun no te escuche entrar-dijo Izumi con una sonrisa mientras revisaba algunas cajas que había a su alrededor-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto muy amablemente.

Izumi se había hecho una de las más hermosas Kunoichis de todo Konoha y tenía a muchos pidiéndole salir en una cita, pero para su desgracia, Izumi sabía con qué intenciones se lo pedían así que solo los rechazaba.

-No ya comí algo de ramen con Kasumi antes de venir-dijo el azabache mientras que se acercaba a una de las cajas que habían regadas por toda la sala

-Kasumi-chan... ¿acaso se molestó nuevamente contigo? ¿Cuantas veces son que han tenido su típica pelea de novios esta semana?- pregunto Izumi de manera inocente tratando de hacer sonrojar a Sasuke.

-Solo fueron cinco vec.. es-espera que estas diciendo yo y Ka-Kasumi no-no es lo que.. yo no- Sasuke trataba de dar una explicación a lo dicho por Izumi mientras se sonrojaba

Izumi empezó a reír sosteniéndose el estómago al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas, no te lo dijo Kasumi-chan- comento Izumi haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera más nervioso.

-En fin que son todas estas cajas- dijo Sasuke acercándose a una de ellas

-Jeje eres tímido Sasuke-kun... solo estoy limpiando y botando lo que no sirven de estas cajas que encontré guardadas en él almacén- respondió mientras sacaba unas viejas revistas de una de las cajas

-Como ser una buena esposa... dice el título mmm... ¿no crees que esto es de tu madre Sasuke-kun? - pregunto Izumi algo curiosa

-Tú crees- comento Sasuke algo divertido porque Izumi no se daba cuenta de que la caja tenía el nombre de su madre en un costado de la caja, Sasuke estuvo viendo junto con Izumi algunas cajas y encontró una muy inusual.

Era una caja que estaba muy bien cerrada, con mucha cinta para ser más exactos y al costado de esta había un papel que decía-Naruto-

-Dijiste Naruto- pregunto Izumi prestándole atención a la caja que Sasuke miraba-Si dije Naruto- volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sus manos le temblaban.

-¿Quieres ver que hay dentro?- pregunto Izumi viendo lo nervioso que estaba Sasuke.

-Sabes no conocía mucho de Naruto a pesar de habernos convertido en familia- dijo Izumi un poco triste recordando él pasado- ni siquiera sé que le gustaba o cuales eran sus pasatiempos... ¿no quieres saber que contiene esta caja?, y haci poder conocer un poco más de Uchiha Naruto- pregunto Izumi al ver que Sasuke se había recuperado un poco después de lo que dijo.

-Está bien- dijo ganando Sasuke confianza y acercándose a la caja con Izumi

-¿Estás listo?-

-Si- dijo Sasuke rompiendo la cinta con un cuchillo de cocina, empezando ha abrir la caja lentamente ambos querían saber qué cosa contenía esta caja, querían saber más sobre el enigmático, reservado y siempre serio Naruto aquel que descansa tranquilamente bajo tierra.

-Libros- dijo Sasuke observando detenidamente dentro de la caja- Creí que habría algo mucho más interesante, tu qué crees Izumi-onechan- dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba uno de los libros que habían dentro.

-Icha Icha?... que extraño todos tienen casi el mismo título... tienes alguna idea de que trata este libro Izumi-onechan- dijo Sasuke abriendo uno de los libros al ver que Izumi no le respondía

-No abras eso Sasuke- oyó Sasuke mientras empezaba a sudar por la gran intención de muerte que se sentía atrás de él, cada vez que se enojaba por algo Izumi dejaba de decir su nombre sin el honorifico "Kun"- Izumi-onechan me estas asustando- dijo con miedo a voltearse empezando a sudar a mares.

-Pon eso donde estaba Sasuke- escucho la orden ejecutándola en el acto devolviéndola a su lugar- Que bien creo que esto fue todo por hoy no quieres salir a comer Sasuke-kun- dijo Izumi volviendo a su actitud amable.

-Pero ya comí- respondió Sasuke- Dijiste algo Sasuke- volvió a decir Izumi soltando su instinto asesino

\- N-No claro que no, adonde iremos a comer Izumi-onechan - respondió nervioso teniendo cuidado en escoger sus palabras o si no la pasaría muy mal.

-Qué alivio, pensé que ya habías comido... que te parece comer Ramen hoy-

-Claro suena bien-dijo Sasuke mientras escuchaba que Kasumi susurraba algo acerca de quemar algunas cosas, no le tomo importancia haci que decidió seguir a Izumi a comer afuera.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MUNDO SHINOBI

Tres siluetas se encontraban en la cima de un edificio mientras observaban como la lluvia caía por todas partes, no parecía que iba a terminar muy pronto.

De la primera silueta solo se podía distinguir los ojos anillados y la capa con nubes rojas, pues las sombras cubrían gran parte de su rostro, este tenía una mirada intensa y algo molesta hacía cierto individuo que se encontraba en su presencia.

De la segunda a diferencia del primero solo se le podía ver un ojo, este brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad y al igual que él primero tenía una capa con nubes rojas, él brillo de su único ojo visible mostraba que se encontraba muy molesto y parecía ser que su ira era dirigida a la misma persona que la del primero.

La tercera silueta se encontraba dándoles la espalda a las otras dos figuras sin dejar ver mucho, a diferencia de los otros 2 este no tenía una capa con nubes rojas, solo tenía una capa completamente negra.

-Que dijiste-Hablo con furia en su voz la segunda silueta, y de respuesta solo obtuvo el silenció de la tercera silueta

-Maldito te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste- dijo la primera silueta muy furioso con sus ojos empezando a brillar intensamente mientras liberaba su instinto asesino.

Pero antes de que la primera silueta hiciera algo, la segunda silueta lo detuvo- Calma, recuerda que este solo es un clon- la primera silueta se detuvo pero la intención asesina que soltó aún no desaparecía, el silenció reino nuevamente y la lluvia era lo único que se lograba oír.

-Se los dije, solo cooperaría con ustedes mientras mis objetivos sean los mismos-hablo la tercera silueta con voz algo distorsionada- A partir de ahora, HANGETSU se vuelve independiente y no trabajara más con Akatsuki, nuestras redes de espías ya no podrán ser utilizada por ustedes ni mucho menos nuestros recursos- dijo la tercera silueta

-Entonces a partir de ahora también son nuestros enemigos- Dijo la segunda silueta

-Jeje será divertido tenerlos de enemigos... me pregunto cuál de nosotros lograra cumplir con sus objetivos Madara- dijo la tercera silueta mientras volteaba su cabeza un poco para mostrar sus Sharingan que brillaban intensamente para luego su cuerpo empezar a desintegrarse en cuervos y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí tan solo dejando plumas negras que volaban por todos lados.

Hola amigos como están ha pasado tiempo, prometí subir esta parte para año nuevo o el 01-01-19, que fue ayer, pero que puedo decir solo serían excusas xd, en fin, ha pasado algo maravillo solo como les dije al principio, ni siquiera yo me lo imagine, hace unos días nuestro amigo GhostNyx, me comento que quiere subir este historia a su canal de YouTube, les invito a suscribirse a su canal y poder ver esta gran historia en las pantallas de sus celulares, laptops o computadoras en formato de video, para los que quieren seguirlo y poder ver la historia en su canal y de paso le echan un vistazo al contenido que sube, que por cierto me gustó mucho. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo él link e su canal: (www. youtube channel/UCL_vLBM6o-sfAvzOEAxnu0A) unanlo por alguna razon la pagina no deja poner links de otras paginas.

PDTA: en unos 3 días se darán los exámenes para la universidad en mi país haci que actualizare la historia el sábado de la próxima semana, si quieren darme alguna idea de cómo mejorar la historia son bienvenidos, él próximo capítulo será de 10 mil palabras si logro entrar a la universidad y si no lo hago será de unas 8 mil palabras, bueno no hoy mucha diferencia xd, nos vemos.


End file.
